Fight for the future
by mirai 12
Summary: When Serena becomes evil, three people from the future arrive. One from the real crystal Tokyo and the other two from an alternate future, one was sent to stop the other from helping Serena to create an alternate crystal Tokyo. finished
1. Trust

Fight for the future.

Chapter 1: Trust.

Summary: When Serena becomes evil, three people from the future arrive. One from the real crystal Tokyo and the other two from an alternate future, one was sent to stop the other from helping Serena to create an alternate crystal Tokyo.

Disclaimer: I only own the original characters.

Authors note: The inners are in their late teens.

'' Thoughts.

Lost in a dream  
Nothing is what it seems  
Searching my head  
For the words that you said

Tears filled my eyes  
As we said our last goodbyes  
This sad scene replays  
Of you walking away

My body aches from mistakes  
Betrayed by lust  
We lied to each other so much  
That in nothing we trust

Time and again,  
She repeats let's be friends  
I smile and say yes  
Another truth bends,  
I must confess

I try to let go, but I know  
We'll never end 'til we're dust  
We lied to each other again  
But I wish I could trust

My body aches from mistakes  
Betrayed by lust  
We lied to each other so much  
That in nothing we trust

God help me please, on my knees  
Betrayed by lust  
We lied to each other so much  
That in nothing we trust

How could this be happening to me  
I'm lying when I say "Trust me"  
I can't believe this is true  
Trust hurts  
Why does trust equal suffering

Absolutely nothing we trust

Megadeth: Trust.

Alternate crystal Tokyo

The children of the inners and Hotaru one of the only surviving sailor scouts sits in the ruins of Tokyo, Mina's son Adam sits on the roof of a building opposite them with a pair of binoculars and an SMG looking for the enemy, when he spots them he whistles to the opposite building causing the others in the building to look up at him as he makes hand gestures to them.

"Thirty infantry men, coming down on each side of the street." Hotaru said before making hand gestures back, Adam nods back before running over to the zip slide and sliding down it into the building where the others are and makes his way over to them and takes up position turning the safety off his weapon and gets ready "everyone ready?" he asks, they all nod as they get ready for an ambush. Adam leans out of a window to see where they are when a bullet zooms past his ear he points his gun at the enemy and opens fire as does everyone else soon the fights over and they all pull out and head for the high school.

High school

Adam and the others make it back safely and they each go their separate ways, Lita's youngest daughter Mia finds Adam loading his magazines "Adam, Trista's looking for you." Adam looks at Mia who looks like the spitting image of her mother but without the ponytail and brushes his hair out of his eyes "Okay, thanks Mia." He replies before finishing loading his magazines and grabbing his gun and goes to find Trista on his way to find her he goes down corridors full of freedom fighters and rebels giving him dirty looks because his mother knew Serenity. He finds Trista in the main hall.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked.

"Yes, I need you to go back to the past because Serenity sent her daughter back to kill the real small lady and bringing this version of crystal Tokyo round." She replied.

"Can you try to simplify that?"

"Certainly Adam, you see there are many timelines and this is just one of them…"

"I know that, just get to the details." He barks at her.

"Okay, if the small lady of this time kills the small lady of the actual timeline the crystal Tokyo of that time will not exist and Serenity will become like this version of her and create crystal Tokyo."

"Okay? Why me though, why not any of the others!" he shouts at Trista.

"When they captured you Serenity created a bond between you and her daughter, that's why." She calmly replies.

"Just let me grab my gear." He says.

"You can only take one weapon and you know which one."

"Okay. See you back here." He replies before leaving to get what he needs going back to his room he grabs his armour and takes off his top to reveal several scars on his chest before putting his armour on and grabs his sword that he inherited from his mother and straps it to his back before putting on a bandana around his forehead before leaving his room and going back to find Trista, on his way Hotaru and the others follow him "Hey Adam, what's going on?" asked Hotaru.

"I'm going back to the past to stop someone." He replied "and it's just me that's going back, so Hotaru you're in charge of the squad." He says before walking into the main hall and sees Trista in her sailor scout uniform, "ready?" she asks "ready as I'll ever be." He replies as they leave for the time gates when they get there Trista looks at him and smiles "You look so much like your mother." He looks at her "at least I don't act like her from what you've told me about her." He laughs.

"You've got two objectives, the first one is to kill the small lady of this time and the second objective is if the first objective can't be done you have to kill Sailor Moon."

"Yeah, I understand." He says before Trista opens the time gates to the timeline in which the alternate Rini has gone to and walks into the gates.

Real timeline

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" screamed Adam as he fell from the sky hitting every branch on a tree before hitting the ground face first he picks himself up and looks around 'Hmm, no destroyed buildings, birds singing and kids playing? I'm where I'm supposed to be then… let's see, I'm an evil little bitch with stupid pink hair where would I go?' he thinks to himself "THE OLD SHRINE!" he shouts out loud causing a few people to look at him as he makes his way to the shrine.

The shrine

Raye sits in her room reading her manga before Serena reads it before looking up and going to her window 'could this be a new enemy?' Raye thought to herself before calling the others elsewhere the alternate version of Rini dressed in black makes her way to the shrine, as does Adam, back at the shrine the gang are gathered "What's this all about Raye?" Amara asks "Well, I felt a presence I've never felt before." She replies before Mina looks around "hey, where's Serena?" Mina asks looking around the room to see the others shaking their heads from side to side "I know we'll try the arcade." They all nod and leave on their way to the arcade they see the alternate Rini and Adam face off with both their weapons drawn.

"Well, if it isn't Adam I thought I had killed you."

"I ain't that easy to kill." He replied before Rini attacked him, he dodges all of her attacks before blocking her sword with his own sword before pressing on his own attack, the girls transform as Adam jumps onto a fence and Rini does the same "Let's see if you've gotten any better?" the tips of their swords touch before Rini attacks causing Adam to nearly lose his footing he holds his sword up to block her attack before he swings for her head and decapitates her as Mars launches an attack which destroys the fence "HEY! I DID YOU A FUCKING FAVOR!" he shouts as he hits the floor before standing backup looking rather pissed.

"Who are you?" asked one of the girls as they look at Adam.

"Someone who doesn't exist yet in this timeline." He replied before walking away whilst putting the sword in its scabbard before holding his side as he walks away causing the others to look at each other and they decide to follow him, seeing as Adam doesn't know his way around this timeline so he decide to go back to the park and hides in one of the trees, takes off his armour and sees a piece of wood sticking out of his side he pulls it out and throws it down onto the ground before putting his armour back on.

"Where'd he go?" Mars said before Adam jumps down behind and pushes her into the others and attempts to run off before being stopped by Pluto. "For fuck's sake Trista… oh wait, you're not the Trista from my time." He says before checking his pockets for something and hands a letter to her she takes it off him and reads it before looking at him several small scars on his face to show that he's seen combat, "he's who he says he is, he comes from an alternate timeline in which they're fighting a war and only two senshi remain."

Please read and review.


	2. Questions and answers

Fight for the future

Chapter 2: Questions and answers.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

'' Thoughts

Authors notes: Thanks for reviewing Serenathy; I'm going to try and explain what happened in this chapter, when I first started writing this story it did confuse me. And it's an alternate universe.

Adam sits with the scouts in the shrine with all the girls looking at him "Who are you?" Ami asks him "the name's Adam Aino…" everyone's faces drop when he mentions his name "Yes I do get that allot." He says as he rummages around his pockets for a photo when he finds it he hands it round, "who are these? I recognize Hotaru and you but not any of the others." Michelle asks as Hotaru takes the photo and looks at it.

"Going from left to right, Amelia, me, Mia and Mara, Reiko and Hotaru." He replies as Hotaru looks up and blushes at him as he takes off his armour and looks at the wound as it starts to heal before looking back up at everyone "You're probably wondering who he others are?" everyone nods "okay, Amelia is Mercury's daughter, Mia and Mara are Jupiter's daughters and Reiko is Mars daughter." He says before keeling over holding a new wound as Mina helps him back up "What's that about?" she asks her son.

"That wasn't the one from my time, goddamit." He says, "I'll try to start from the beginning, I don't know how the war first started but from what I've been told it first started around this time in which a new enemy for you, kidnaps Serena, she becomes evil creates crystal Tokyo way too fucking early, creates an army of Youma, you lot go into hiding after a brawl meet our fathers we come along years later when Trista creates a resistance movement you lot go to fight her army and your all declared K.I.A along with half the group that went with you. When we were twelve or thirteen we got caught up in the war accidentally, I got captured and became a P.O.W for three long fucking years that's when I was given to that little demoness with pink hair and serenity created a bond between us in which I would feel her pain and she used that deliberately that's where these scars come from and she tried to seduce me, I escaped when I was sixteen and I've been fighting ever since, and now I'm here… that's only a brief history" He said whilst catching his breath.

"How old are you exactly now?" one of the girls asked him "twenty one." He replies as he sees the girl's jaws drop again, "you look older…" Ami said, "War does that." He said before his wristwatch beeps he presses a button and a holographic version of the alternate Trista appear.

"Yo, that wasn't her from our time probably a body double and it seems I'm too late." He says "Okay, you know what you have to do." She says to him as he scratches his neck "Yeah… oh and could you pleaaaaassssssssssseeeeeeeeeee send _THE GUN_?" he asks "no, I'm not letting you go trigger happy with it." "I ain't going to destroy any building on purpose, just one shot that's all I need." He says "no!" she says before he turns it off "always was a killjoy." Before realizing what he said earning a glare, which should have killed him, but he was a battle-hardened fighter and didn't give a flying rats arse, pulls out a pack of cigarettes pulling one out he puts it between his lips and lights it and takes few drags from it, "err, what's _THE GUN_?" asks Hotaru "_THE GUN _is a custom made 30mm anti armour weapon, but I've seen what it can do to a body and it ain't nice." The girls all go pale as they hear his tales of the battlefields and what Serena has done to the people from his time, "I guess you'll be living with me." Mina said "no mom, I've got to do this job as soon as possible." He replies before finishing his cigarette and putting his armour back on. "What's the other option?" asked Hotaru curiously "the other option is to kill her." Adam replied in an emotionless tone, which earned a few arguments before he leaves the shrine and sits on the steps.

Flashback

Adam sits in the back of a pick up truck manning two fifty-calibre machine guns with Amelia and Reiko in the back as belt feeders for the guns "I hope Mara knows where she's going?" Adam said looking worried because he knows Mara's driving isn't exactly safe but a one-person demolition derby. "Hey, eyes front!" Reiko barked causing Adam to look forward in front of the guns as they go through rough terrain before it stops "hey, what's going on?" he shouted "IT'S FUCKING STALLED!" she shouts back whilst kicking it, Adam sighs as he stands up and picks up one of the guns and Reiko picks up the other one "looks like we're walking." He says as they jump off the truck, Amelia and Mara carrying the ammunition for the fifty-calibres along with their own rifles "this bites" Mara said Amelia nods in agreement, "at least you don't have to carry one of these" Adam says pointing to the gun he's carrying.

End flashback

"Hi son." Mina said causing Adam to jump, as he catches his breath Mina laughs before sitting beside him before he reaches behind his back and pulls out the sword and looks at it "there's been so much blood spilt by this, it's seen too much combat as have I." He says before he puts it back, "You see we I come from me and my squad are seen as outcasts because of our families."

"Lets get you to your home whilst you're staying here." Mina said in an enthusiastic tone causing her son to roll his eyes as he stands up "okay, everything I've got I'm wearing." He replied "oh yeah, lets get your hair cut and a shave." Mina said ruffling his shoulder length blond hair "you do and you'll be in for a fight" he replied in a very serious tone causing Mina to cower in fear before he starts laughing, "I'm joking about the fight, but you defiantly am not cutting my hair." They leave and go to Mina's apartment when they get their Mina walks in and finds Artemis lying asleep on one of the chairs, Adam stands next to her as she wakes him up "what?" he asks looking at the both of them before blinking "that's the last time I'm eating catnip." Adam laughs, "This is my son Adam…" Artemis' jaw drops when he hears what Mina just said, "WHAT!" he shouts "whoa, just hear her out you furball." "I AM NOT A FURBALL!" he shouts at Adam as he reaches for his sword and puts it on the floor in front of Artemis and he jumps down and looks at it then back up at Adam "how did you get your hands on this? Only the royal family of Venus…" he tries to say before Adam picks him up by the scruff of the neck and holds him in front of his face "hear her out okay furball?" Artemis nods before Adam puts him back down "as I was saying, this is my son Adam, he comes from a different timeline basically he's here to stop what's happening in his time from starting here."

After Adam explains to Artemis where he comes and what happened Mina shows him around the apartment he lies on the sofa and goes to sleep.

Authors notes: Hope this chapter answered a few questions. R&R


	3. Evil within

Fight for the future

Chapter 3: Evil within.

Authors notes: I'm going to go more into Adam's past and he seems so calm because he's been fighting for so long, it's second nature to him.

Disclaimer: Do I fucking look like I own the characters?

'' Thoughts

There once was a familiar face  
Battle scars in disarray  
A simple man, power drunk  
No worries of living, no more anything

Deep inside I've seen it rise  
Bastards possesses to no end  
Mirror, mirror, please look inside  
Do you see the evil that's within?

Pyramids of dead men and dogs  
Spoils of war so they say  
Once burned, forever marked  
Hurt by just a few but so many have to pay

Deep inside I've seen it rise  
Bastards possesses to no end  
Mirror, mirror, please look inside  
Do you see the evil that's within?

Pressure coming down  
Down on me, gonna break  
Broken fingernails  
Digging in, scratch your face

Nervous, like a cat  
Gonna jump through my skin  
Shadows on the wall  
Stretching out, grope for me

Evil, evil  
Evil, deep in me  
Evil, let me be  
Evil, let me bleed  
Evil, set me free  
Evil, set me free  
Evil, set me free  
The evil that's within

Megadeth: Evil within.

Adam wakes up with sweat running down his face 'a dream, just a fucking dream…' he keeps thinking over and over to himself slowly reaching for his sword and pulling it out slowly before swinging it round and stopping short at Mina's neck, "sorry mom." He says before putting it away.

"One thing I'd like to know?" she asks Adam "What?" he replies "Just who is your father?" "I can't remember him, I've been fighting for too long" he says before grabbing his sword again "get out of here!" he shouts to Mina when Serena phases through a wall with a black sword slowly walking towards Mina when Adam gets in the way before blocking a downward strike by Serena.

"Who the hell are you?" she demands.

"I'm someone sent from a different future to stop you." He replies before stopping another strike as Artemis walks in "What's going on in here?" he asks, "Get over here you furball." He shouts at Artemis whilst blocking Serena's attacks "I AM NOT A FURBALL!" he shouts as he walks over and Adam picks him up with his free arm and jumps out of a window and lands on the ground with a thud.

"I'm getting way too old for this." He says to himself as he stands back up and puts the sword back in its scabbard and looks back up at the window he had jumped out of before he puts Artemis back down. "Look Artemis, I need a guide because I don't know my way around this timeline," he says to the white cat and follows him as he runs off they later arrive at the shrine, Adam looking knackered walks up the steps to find Raye and the others sat in the shrine gardens.

"What happened to you?" Raye asks Adam as he picks up Artemis by the scruff of his neck "you're lucky I'm not going to skin you alive furball." He says to Artemis before putting him down, "my mom here?" he asks only to receive no answer "ADAM" he turns round and sees a teenage Rini running towards but seeing as he comes from a different timeline he pulls out a knife and throws it in the direction of the pink haired teen, she catches it and stops "you're not the Adam I know." She says as she looks at the battle hardened young adult "no, I'm not the Adam from this time." He says as he catches his knife and puts it away "I come from a time of war" he tells her his story and why he's here and sees Rini's face turn white with the stories that he's told her of her alternate self.

"And that's my story, you probably don't believe me." He says to Rini before he walks away and she chases after him and stops him "the Adam I k now, is sort of like you a loner who gets along with Hotaru very well." He laughs to himself "that's funny, the Hotaru from my time my second IC." Before he turns round and looks at Rini "I want to help." "You can by going back to your future" he replies before walking away again "I can't believe what he said to me…"she said to herself when Trista arrives, "can you blame him? The small lady he knows has caused him nothing but pain." She replies before they go to the shrine. Meanwhile Adam walks through town as he left his sword and armour back at the shrine and leaving his tank top that he wears under his armour on leaving his scars on his arms to be seen by people who stare at him before a youma appears and people are running and screaming leaving Adam cracking his knuckles and walking towards the human like youma "I've been looking forward to venting some anger." He says as he punches the youma in the stomach and boots it as he steps back knowing that it was useless fighting a youma with hand-to-hand combat so he runs over to an old metal railing fence he pulls out one of the railings and goes back to the youma intent on kicking it's ass he impales it as the senshi arrive and watch as Adam stamps on its head "FUCKING DIE! YOU FUCKING FUCK!" he shouts at it before it dies, he walks away from the scene and they follow him "I've got a mission to do, and you ain't going to stop me." He says to them before walking away again.

Please R&R


	4. 18 and life

Fight for the future

Chapter 4: 18 and life.

'' Thoughts

() Song lyrics

Authors note: I've only seen the first series and part of the second series, and I'm going by Jet Li's The One rules where everyone has an alternate self in different universes.

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own anyone?

Adam steps out of Amara's car and grabs his armour and sword and waits for Amara to get out of her car "thanks for letting me stay here" he says to her as she smiles back at him "don't mention it Adam" she replies as they walk in, Adam receives a hug from Michelle and Hotaru before he's shown to the room he'll be staying in. when he's put his gear away he comes back downstairs "what's today's date?" he asks "the 16th, why?" Michelle asks Adam 'four years…' he thinks to himself trying to hold back his tears.

"What's the worst battle you've ever been in?" Hotaru asks curiously.

"Hotaru, you don't say that..." Michelle told her only to hear Adam laughing to himself "it's okay, Hotaru, have you ever heard of the battle of The Alamo?" he watches as Hotaru shakes her head "it was fought in 1836 and lasted twelve days, two hundred men held onto a fort against an army of thousands of Mexicans, something like that happened to me back when I was eighteen, me and my friend Ricky but Ricky was killed in the assault."

Flashback

(Ricky was a young boy, He had a heart of stone.  
Lived 9 to 5 and worked his fingers to the bone.  
Just barely got out of school, came from the edge of town.  
Fought like a switchblade so no one could take him down.  
He had no money, oooh no good at home.  
He walked the streets a soldier and he fought the world alone  
And now it's

18 and life you got it  
18 and life you know  
Your crime is time and it's  
18 and life to go)

An eighteen-year-old Adam stands behind a palisade when with his rifle standing on the firing step looking out when his friend Ricky stands next to him "you know, I'd rather take my chances out there." He said to Adam, "I know, but the longer we hold them here the more time we buy for the others…" he says before raising his rifle and opens fire on the attackers and soon everyone defending the school turned fort rushes to their positions and opens fire on the attackers slowly forcing them back.

(Tequila in his heartbeat, His veins burned gasoline.  
It kept his motor running but it never kept him clean.  
They say he loved adventure, "Ricky's the wild one."  
He married trouble and had a courtship with a gun.  
Bang Bang Shoot 'em up, the party never ends.  
You can't think of dying when the bottle's your best friend  
And now it's

18 and life you got it  
18 and life you know  
Your crime is time and it's  
18 and life to go)

The next day Ricky walks over to Adam's section with a bottle of tequila and sits beside him, opening the bottle taking a drink then passing it to Adam "cheers" he says "when do you think the actual attack will happen?" Ricky asks his friend only to see him shake his head.

("Accidents will happen" they all heard Ricky say  
He fired his six-shot to the wind that blew a child away.

18 and life you got it  
18 and life you know  
Your crime is time and it's  
18 and life to go)

Later that night

Adam stands watch pacing back and forth across the palisade looking out into the night when he sees shadows move he quickly lowers his rifle and fires it, "HERE THEY COME!" he shouts waking everyone up and they run to their positions, Ricky runs to the palisade, pulls out his pistol and fires six shots before he gets shot in the head killed instantly.

End flashback

"That's what happened." He tells them "I'm sorry that I asked about it…" Hotaru tells him as he kneels down in front of her and looks at her "don't be sorry, after that battle I was spared for some strange reason that's when I met you and the others. A couple of weeks later I returned to bury my fallen brothers and sisters in arms." He tells her as she breaks down into tears "hey, I did the same thing back then, except you were in my place holding me as I cried." He told her as he comforts her, Amara and Michelle look at each other as Trista walks in, "what's wrong with Hotaru?" she asks "Adam told her about a battle he fought and she just broke down into tears" Michelle tells her as Trista looks at Adam.

Later

Adam sits on a chair looking out of a window with his head on his arms when Trista walks in and puts a bottle of tequila next to him "thought you might want this" she says to him "thanks" he replies before he takes the bottle and looks at it "Ricky really loved drinking this stuff…" he says "but know that he's gone, it's not the same." He puts the bottle back down "why did you fight?" she asks him, "after I escaped I joined a group of militia men and women, we fought against the enemy in skirmishes but the battle in which Ricky died was my first major taste of combat" he turns round and looks at her "and to avenge my mothers death."

Next day

Adam wakes up and puts his faded black tank top on along with his jeans and goes downstairs "morning Adam kun" Hotaru says cheerfully causing Adam to stop "please don't call me that, too many bad memories…" he tells her, she nods back when Amara and Michelle come downstairs "morning" they both say and Adam waves at them and they go to have breakfast.

Authors note: Palisade, a wall made of wood.

Please read and review.


	5. Wherever I may roam

Fight for the future

Chapter 5: Wherever I may roam

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the well-known characters.

'' Thoughts

...And the road becomes my bride  
I have stripped of all but pride  
So in her I do confide  
And she keeps me satisfied  
Gives me all I need

...And with dust in throat I crave  
Only knowledge will I save  
To the game you stay a slave  
Rover wanderer  
Nomad vagabond  
Call me what you will

But I'll take my time anywhere  
Free to speak my mind anywhere  
And I'll redefine anywhere  
Anywhere I may roam  
Where I lay my head is home

...and the earth becomes my throne  
I adapt to the unknown  
Under wandering stars I've grown  
By myself but not alone  
I ask no one

...and my ties are severed clean  
The less I have the more I gain  
Off the beaten path I reign  
Rover wanderer  
Nomad vagabond  
Call me what you will

But I'll take my time anywhere  
I'm free to speak my mind anywhere  
And I'll never mind anywhere  
Anywhere I may roam  
Where I lay my head is home

But I'll take my time anywhere  
Free to speak my mind  
And I'll take my find anywhere  
Anywhere I may roam  
Where I lay my head is home

Carved upon my stone  
My body lie, but still I roam  
Wherever I may roam

METALLICA: Wherever I may roam.

Jay sits by himself in the lounge of Amara and Michelle's apartment when Trista walks in "how exactly did you meet Hotaru in your time?" she asked him "it was after a battle in which I was spared, I was on no ones side anymore…"

Flashback

Hotaru and the others walk through a field armed with rifles "is Trista sure he's around here?" Amelia asks Hotaru "she's never let us down yet" she replied to Amelia's question when a bullet flies past her ear causing everyone to drop to the floor "I CAN'T SEE THEM!" Reiko shouted, "That's because there's only one… in that tree" Hotaru replied, "I'm on it." Reiko says pointing her rifle at the tree and opens fire before they see Adam jump out of the tree "that's him." Hotaru tells everyone causing Reiko to lower her rifle and they follow him to where he had seen his friend die, they walk in and see the bodies of the defenders and attackers lying on the ground, some of the defenders had been buried and their rifles used instead gravestones, they check the buildings for survivors but they find none. Down by the palisade Adam sits in a foxhole.

"Found him?" Hotaru asks Reiko but she shakes her head "check down by the palisade." Hotaru replied as Reiko leaves for the palisade when she finds Adam's hiding place "FOUND HIM!" she shouts back and everyone runs over to find Adam in the foxhole with his rifle by his side looking up at them before he stands up and climbs out of the fox and puts his hands up in surrender "it's not like that" Hotaru tells him "I'm an ex sailor scout and these are their daughters and we've been sent by Trista to look for you" Hotaru tells him "I'm not leaving until I've buried all my friends" he tells them before he picks up his entrenching tool and opens it out into a shovel and starts to finish off a grave next to his foxhole when he's finished he putt's the body of his friend Ricky in it with a bottle tequila before filling it back in.

2 hours later

Adam's finished burying his fallen friends he stands at the gates looking back at the death he had seen before breaking down into tears and Hotaru comforts him by wrapping her arms around him and letting him cry on her shoulder "let's go, there's someone who wants to meet you"

End flashback

"That's how I met Hotaru and the others," he tells Trista as she sips her tea.

Amara, Michelle and Hotaru come downstairs "I'm sorry for getting you all involved in my fight" he says to them before he takes his tank top off and stretches and finds everyone looking at the largest scar on his chest.

"I got that one from my three years of captivity"

Flashback

Adam sits in a cell when the door opens he looks up to see Rini standing in the doorway "hello Adam Kun" she says cheerfully "what do you want" he said his voice literally dripping with venom as Rini closes the door behind her and walks towards him.

"That's a nasty scar you've got their Adam," she tells him lightly touching his scar before moving her hand to his face "I really like you" she says before she kisses him before she leaves again.

End flashback

"Rini would never do that," Hotaru says causing Adam to look at her "the Rini you know is not the one I know" he replies making her blush lightly when they get a call Trista answers it and looks at the others only to find an empty chair where Adam once sat, Hotaru goes to the room he's using to find it empty and the window open she runs downstairs "he's not upstairs and the windows open" she tells them whilst catching her breath back.

In town Adam follows the trail of destruction that the latest youma attack has caused he follows the trail to the park and finds just one youma another human like one, reaching behind his back he pulls out his sword and goes to finish it off when the senshi arrive minus two members as he's just finishing it off causing them to go white in the face as his methods are a little crude in killing youma when I mean crude he cuts off the legs and arms of it to let it suffer before using his knife to finish it off.

"If I were to die here can you put this on my gravestone, carved upon my stone  
my body lie, but still I roam, wherever I may roam" he asks them and they all nod before he walks away as they de transform and follow him "don't you think that was a little crude?" Lita asks him causing him to turn round "look, I've seen good people die, murdered, skinned alive and that's to name a few!" he shouts at Lita before he walks away with tears in his eyes

Please R&R


	6. The unforgiven

Fight for the future

Chapter 6: The unforgiven

Authors note: Serenathy, this story is not over by a long shot I'm trying to get ideas for the chapters and soon the bloodshed will start, and as to why Adam seems more friendly with the outers is because he's fought beside Hotaru since he was 18 and their will be a side story about Adam's time attached to the end of this story. The reason why he's 21 is because he's had to grow up quickly in a battlefield environment.

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own the well-known characters?

'' Thoughts

Adam walks through a cemetery with his hands in his pockets 'it seems so peaceful, unlike my time… I wonder how the others are holding up without me?' he thinks to himself as he walks back to Amara and Michelle's apartment, the place where he's staying, he walks in and finds Hotaru sitting down watching T.V, Adam goes to his room and brings his sword down and pulls out a whetstone and begins to sharpen his sword as Amara and Michelle walk in and see Adam run his thumb down the blade and a thin trickle of blood runs down the steel.

"Can I use that whetstone later?" Hotaru asks Adam "sure" he replies as he puts it down beside him and passes the whetstone to Hotaru before she walks off with it and goes to her room "err, why did she ask for my whetstone?" Adam asked before running upstairs and into Hotaru's room and sees her sharpening the silence glaive "what the hell is that?" he asks.

"This? It's the silence glaive" she replies as Adam closes his mouth "I've heard the tales, but I never thought I'd see it" he replies as he watches her sharpens it "you want to go get some ice cream? I'll buy." Hotaru looks at him with a smile on her face as she puts it away Adam goes to his room and grabs a carrying bag he had made during his stay at the apartment and goes downstairs to put his sword in it before putting it on his back.

In town

Hotaru and Adam sit in an ice cream shop, Hotaru devouring her ice cream and Adam has hardly touched his when Raye and the rest of the inners arrive "Lita, sorry about yesterday, I've seen too much death" he tells her "it's okay" she replies before they leave and soon he finds himself dragged into a music store.

New blood joins this earth  
And quickly he's subdued  
Through constant pain disgrace  
The young boy learns their rules

With time the child draws in  
This whipping boy done wrong  
Deprived of all his thoughts  
The young man struggles on and on he's known  
A vow unto his own  
That never from this day  
His will they'll take away

What I've felt  
What I've known  
Never shined through in what I've shown  
Never be  
Never see  
Won't see what might have been

What I've felt  
What I've known  
Never shined through in what I've shown  
Never free  
Never me  
So I dub the unforgiven

They dedicate their lives  
To running all of his  
He tries to please them all  
This bitter man he is  
Throughout his life the same  
He's battled constantly  
This fight he cannot win  
A tired man they see no longer cares  
The old man then prepares  
To die regretfully  
That old man here is me

What I've felt  
What I've known  
Never shined through in what I've shown  
Never be  
Never see  
Won't see what might have been

What I've felt  
What I've known  
Never shined through in what I've shown  
Never free  
Never me  
So I dub the unforgiven

You labelled me  
I'll label you  
So I dub the unforgiven

Adam closes his eyes and clenches his hands before he walks out of the store "what's wrong with him?" Raye asks "this song must remind of his time" Ami replies before they leave to find him. Adam goes to the park and sits underneath a tree bringing his knees to his chest and resting his head on his knees, "Thought I'd find you here" Adam looks up to see Trista standing in front of him "go away" he replies but Trista sits down "I really do feel sorry for you and so do the others" he looks at her "well don't."

"This is the first time I've ever seen Hotaru this happy" she tells him "she thinks of you as an older brother" Trista watches as he stands up and walks away elsewhere the others try to find him, they cut through the park in hopes of finding him they find him punching a large tree, his knuckles torn up leaving the flesh open as he continues punching the tree with tears running down his face.

"Adam…"

He stops what he's doing and turns round; they all stare at his fists with his blood running down his hands "let's get those hands bandaged up" Ami says as they leave for the apartment, when they get there Michelle and Amara see Adam's bloodied hands "what happened?" Michelle asks as Amara goes to get some bandages and returns and bandages his knuckles up Adam looks at his hands slowly opening them and closing them constantly and watches as the bandages slowly turn red.

Later Adam sits in the lounge staring at his reflection on his sword when Hotaru walks into the room he looks at her from the corner of his eye until she sits down opposite him and watches him as he puts it down before he reaches in to his boot and pulls out his knife "what type of knife is that?" Hotaru asks him, "This is a Bowie knife, named after the famous knife fighter Jim Bowie who died at The Alamo." He puts it away and straps his sword to his back as he sees someone walk past the window he runs over to Hotaru and stands behind her using himself as a shield "stay low" he tells her as the wall behind him explodes covering Adam in shrapnel as Michelle and Amara run downstairs to see what's going on….

Authors note: The songs called The Unforgiven and it's written by METALLICA R&R


	7. The unforgiven II

Fight for the future

Chapter 7: The unforgiven II

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own the well-known characters?

Authors note: This is where the violence starts.

'' Thoughts

Lay beside me  
Tell me what they've done  
Speak the words I wanna hear  
To make my demons run  
The door is locked now  
But it's open if you're true  
If you can understand the me  
Then I can understand the you

Lay beside me  
Under wicked sky  
The black of day  
Dark of night  
We share this paralyse  
The door cracks open  
But there's no sun shining through  
Black heart scarring darker still  
But there's no sun shining through  
No, there's no sun shining through  
No, there's no sun shining

What I've felt  
What I've known  
Turn the pages  
Turn the stone  
Behind the door  
Should I open it for you?

Yeah  
What I've felt  
What I've known  
Sick and tired  
I stand alone  
Could you be there  
'cause I'm the one who waits for you  
Or are you unforgiven too?

Come lay beside me  
This won't hurt, I swear  
She loves me not  
She loves me still  
But she'll never love again  
She lay beside me  
But she'll be there when I'm gone  
Black heart scarring darker still  
Yes, she'll be there when I'm gone  
Yes, she'll be there when I'm gone  
Dead sure she'll be there

What I've felt  
What I've known  
Turn the pages  
Turn the stone  
Behind the door  
Should I open it for you?

Yeah  
What I've felt  
What I've known  
Sick and tired  
I stand alone  
Could you be there  
'cause I'm the one who waits for you  
Or are you unforgiven too?

Lay beside me  
Tell me what I've done  
The door is closed, so are your eyes  
But now I see the sun  
Now I see the sun  
Yes, now I see it

What I've felt  
What I've known  
Turn the pages  
Turn the stone  
Behind the door  
Should I open it for you?

Yeah  
What I've felt  
What I've known  
So sick and tired  
I stand alone  
Could you be there  
'cause I'm the one who waits  
The one who waits for you

Oh  
What I've felt  
What I've known  
Turn the pages  
Turn the stone  
Behind the door  
Should I open it for you?  
So I dub thee unforgiven

Oh, what I've felt  
Oh, what I've known  
I take this key  
And I bury it in you  
Because you're unforgiven too

Never free  
Never me  
'cause you're unforgiven too  
Oh

METALLICA: The unforgiven II

Adam lets go of Hotaru "Go" he tells her and she runs to Michelle and Amara before turning round to see Mina in a darker version of her fuku.

"Well son." Mina says to him "living with a bunch of lesbians, how pathetic." She scoffs.

"They're not pathetic, you're the pathetic one giving up easily." He replied before getting his knife from his boot and gets ready for combat only to get blasted by one of Mina's attacks flying backwards he hits the wall pretty hard blood pouring from a cut on his face throws his knife at Mina and she blocks it with her energy.

'Damn, can't get too close.' He thought to himself as he dodges more blasts before Serena arrives.

"Mina stop this, we will fight him later." Serena tells Mina, before they leave Mina throws Adam's knife in the direction of Hotaru but Adam gets in the way of it and takes the knife in his shoulder before he pulls it out and falls to the floor staring at the wound in his shoulder before Amara, Michelle and Hotaru run over to him.

"I'm okay." He tells them as he stands up "I'm sorry about your wall, I'll help rebuild it."

"No, it's, okay." Amara tells him.

"Let's get those wounds healed." Michelle says to him but he shakes his head and rips a bit of clothe off from his tank top and ties it around the wound on his shoulder hoping that it'll hold the bleeding to a minimum before sparking up a cigarette and taking a drag.

"If you're wondering why I smoke, it helps me to relieve stress." He says before taking another drag 'never free, never me.'

The shrine

Amara, Michelle, Hotaru and Adam walk up the shrine stairs, Adam's face slightly covered in blood from where he had hit a wall earlier was looking rather pissed off and in dire need to vent some anger on some poor unsuspecting youma reach the shrine where Raye looks at Adam.

"Don't ask." He tells her as he wipes away some blood.

"So you're telling me that Mina attacked you?" Raye says after they've explained what happened, "Yeah, that's the jist of it." Adam says as he sits beside a window with a cigarette in his hand looking out of the window taking a drag from it.

"Look I don't want you all to get involved any more." He tells them.

"Why not?" Raye asks.

He turns round and looks at the others as he takes another drag from his cig, "I don't want any of you to get hurt." Taking one last drag he flicks it into a bin "I'm sorry, but this is where I stand alone now."

He stands up and walks away leaving the girls alone as they wonder what to do now that they were down without two members so they couldn't do a lot now.

'People are dying in my time, but there's nothing I can do about it.' He thinks to himself.

Flashback

"You want me to lead them?" he shouts at Trista.

"Yes, you will have to lead them eventually." She replies as Adam lights a cigarette taking a drag from it.

"You know they won't listen to me or my squad," He said before taking another drag "they'd rather see us dead."

"There will be a time when I will not be around, and you'll have to lead them for the final battle."

"I can't do it Trista, you know that." He replied before walking away.

End flashback

'I guess when I get back I'll have to lead them into the last battle… the battle for Tokyo and for freedom.' He thinks to himself 'the battle for Tokyo…' he thinks this last part over and over in his mind.

Somewhere

Serena glares at Mina "Mina, why did you attack him without my permission?" she asks Mina.

"I thought if I killed him no one would oppose us." Mina replied.

"It's not that simple, I like having a challenge around."

Adam walks through town, people move out his way as they see the blood on his face.

"Adam, wait up." Lita shouts before Adam stops and turns round as Lita catches up to him, "what happened?" she asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it." He replies.

"Let's go to my apartment and get you cleaned up."

They go to Lita's apartment; inside the apartment Adam removes his bandana but it stuck to his head because of the dried blood.

"This my sting a little bit." Lita says to him as she sprays antiseptic spray on his wounds and watches, as he doesn't flinch.

"Was that meant to hurt?" he asked Lita "I've been shot, stabbed and had worse."

"You want something to eat?" she asked him.

"No." he replied as he left the apartment, Lita looks out of the kitchen to find her apartment empty causing her to sigh.

R&R


	8. My war

Fight for the future

Chapter 8: My war

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own the known characters?

'' Thoughts

Adam stands in a desolate landscape fighting against millions of youma hopelessly.

'Where are they all coming from?' He thinks to himself before killing youma before one of them knocks his sword out of his hands so he goes for his knife but gets his hand cut off, holding the bloody stump he looks up.

"This'll end everything will it?" he says before they rip him apart.

Adam bolts upright and grabs his knife from a cabinet beside him and sees Michelle staring at him, wiping the sweat away from his face he puts the knife back down.

"You okay?" she asked him as he swings himself out of the bed and outs his knife back in his boot and stands up.

"Yeah." He replied before he follows Michelle downstairs to find the remaining senshi gathered in the lounge "this is my war not yours so don't get involved anymore." He tells them.

"Look we're not going to let you fight alone." Amara says to him and all the girls nod, he laughs to himself as he brushes the hair out of his face and looks at them.

"No, this is where I fight alone." He reaches to his boot and tightens the straps holding his knife to his boot "have you ever done FIBUA?"

"What's that?" Hotaru asks.

"Fighting in built up areas."

"No." Ami replied.

"I have. The battle of Juuban it lasted for six weeks."

Flashback

Adam kneels behind a wall with his SMG firing it as the others move up front, he stops firing and runs up to a building and ducks underneath a window, pulling out a grenade he pulls out the pin and throws it in the window and covers his ears ass it explodes before standing up and climbing in through the window and checks the room before going back to the window "CLEAR!" he shouts to the others before they climb in and move to the next rooms.

Down the street the enemy had dug in and wouldn't budge, Hotaru looks round the corner "They ain't going to move without force." She says only to see Adam run across the street dodging bullets.

"He's going to get himself killed!" Mara shouts.

Adam dives behind some rubble before throwing a coupe of grenades into the trench and watches as they go off, jumping into the trench he fires a quick burst of automatic fire before moving onto the next building.

End flashback

"The place where I was almost killed isn't too far from here actually." He tells them before they leave Adam grabs his carry case and straps it to his back and they walk past the arcade causing Adam to retrace the steps he made in his time when he trod on a mine "what's wrong?" Hotaru asks him "this is the place where I trod on a mine and got blasted through this window." He replies as he looks at the window. Trista touches his shoulder as he sees the ghosts of his past causing him to jump a little.

"What did you see?" she asks him "ghosts… ghosts from my past and the battle of Juuban." He replied before they walk away and catch up with the others before he gets dragged into a music shop.

Looking for a cure within the human race  
Eliminate the poor, how much longer will it take  
Burning up the tents of the rank and file  
Exterminate their lives, crack a demon smile

Crushing down, caving in our will to live  
Getting rid of man's mistakes  
To take a lost life, lock it up, break it down  
How much more can we take

Fight for freedom, fight authority  
Fight for anything, my country tis' of me

Cry for absolution, it's not the end for me  
A last minute pardon, one final reprieve  
Resist the war machine, don't get in it's path  
Fight to die a free man and reap the aftermath

Crushing down, caving in our will to live  
Getting rid of man's mistakes  
To take a lost life, lock it up, break it down  
How much more can we take

Fight ! It's my country

'Fight for freedom…' he thinks to himself as he smirks and laughs to himself, "What's so funny?" Michelle asks "this song." He replied before they hear people screaming and they run out of the shop to see a group of youma terrorizing people, "Why can't my life be normal?" he sighs before he follows the girls and turns his back as they transform into their senshi forms before undoing his carry case and grabbing his sword "let's do this." He says as they jump into the fray, Adam dispatching as many youma as he can but more replaced the ones he had killed.

"Where are they all coming from?" Raye shouts 'Déjà vu.' Adam thought to himself and thinks back to the dream "GO! I CAN HANDLE THIS!" he shouts to the senshi "we're not leaving you behind." One of them shouts.

"JUST GO!" he shouts killing more youma as the senshi escape and soon finds himself in a tricky situation, surrounded by youma "This'll end everything will it?" He mutters to himself before closing his eyes 'mother, please help me.' He thinks to himself slowly opening his eyes and prepares himself for death but it never came instead the youma disappear and Adam walks away.

The Shrine

"I hope he's okay?" Hotaru says as Adam walks in and finds himself the centre of attention as all the girls the outers namely Amara and Michelle considered Adam as a son, Hotaru considered him as an older brother and the inners considered him as an ally.

"Yes, I am alive." He said pulling out his pack of cigarettes puts one between his lips and lights it and takes a drag from it before turning round and walks outside before sitting on the steps.

Authors note: The song was fight for freedom by MEGADETH Please read and review.


	9. A call to arms

Fight for the future

Chapter 9: This is a call to arms

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own the well-known characters?

Authors note: Thanks for reviewing soup; I'm going to _try_ to make it easier to read… ENJOY!

'' Thoughts

All your beliefs filled up with lies  
Blinded from what you call prophets  
Your Jihad's a joke, revenge is our fight  
We'll crush the Al Quaeda to stop it

Drop the bombs in…  
Drop the bombs in…  
Wipe out your muthafucking schemes  
Bring the troops in…  
Bring the troops in…  
Wipe out your minority

World has united to weed out the scum  
Our people have all took a stand  
We're tired of your bullshit, the actions of few  
That threaten the future of man

Drop the bombs in…  
Drop the bombs in…  
Wipe out your muthafucking schemes  
Dig the roots out…  
Dig the roots out…  
Your holy war is nothing to be proud

A call to arms  
This call for pride  
You can never take from what we feel inside  
All our strength  
Is in our hearts  
This is our call to arms…

SOULFLY: A call to arms.

Adam stands in the shrine gardens training with Amara in her senshi form, their swords clashing creating sparks from both blades as they counter each others attacks before they stop.

"Not bad… not bad at all." Amara says as she de transforms and Adam re sheathes his sword.

"Adam, why do you fight?" Artemis asks.

"I fight for the future and it's freedom."

He sits down and takes his tank top off and uses it to wipe away the sweat from his face and the girls notice a tattoo.

"What's with the tattoo?" one of the girls asked.

"Me and Ricky got the same tattoo a skull with Death or Glory written underneath it, it's something he used to say, we were drunk at the time." He replied putting his tank top on as Raye comes out of the shrine.

"Trouble?" Ami asks.

"Yeah, and a whole heap of It." She replied.

"Looks like this is a call to arms." Adam says as the girls transform and head for a brawl.

"HEY WAIT UP! I CAN'T ROOF HOP!" he shouts whilst running to the brawl, when he gets their he stops for a moment to get his breath back before diving into the brawl.

"HEY! Watch where you're putting that weapon." He shouts at Uranus as he snaps a youma's neck with his hands before dropping it and moving on to the next one and so on until the fights over and they leave the scene very quickly.

'I'm getting to old for this.' Adam thinks to himself as he sparks up a cigarette and takes a drag from it before sitting down, grabs his knife from his boot and balances it on the tip of his finger before flipping the knife upwards and catches it before putting it away.

"What was all that about?" Trista asks.

"You've seen Aliens?" he says to Trista "well, when Bishop does all those moves with the knife, I learnt it."

"What are you going to do when you go back to your own time?" Trista asks him as he flicks his cigarette into a bin.

"I may have to lead the freedom fighters into the battle for Tokyo."

"You sound like you don't want to."

"I don't, they'd never follow me into a fight." He replied.

"You'd be surprised what people can do when they have to fight." She says as she looks at Adam "the outers don't get along with the inners but together we fight to create crystal Tokyo."

"Yeah, but nothing last forever." He replied.

"True, crystal Tokyo will eventually fall."

"Hey, by then I'll be around to stop it." He replied grinning.

Amara walks in to see Trista giggling.

"What the… Trista giggling?" Amara said before looking at Adam.

"Well, I am a wiseass." He replied to the look Amara was giving him before he goes up to his room and puts on the radio.

There's so many people dying  
You complain about your situation  
What about me?  
Half the world wouldn't know  
What it's like to lose your seed  
Maybe you can understand

(How I feel)  
I cannot reach that soul  
You're probably watching over us  
Know that I think of you  
It's killing me

The guilt has lasted years, still cry  
It was all planned out  
Why was I last to know?  
Don't you trust in me?  
The table's cold, it's too late  
To make up for these mistakes  
Maybe you can't understand

(How I feel)  
I cannot reach that soul  
You're probably watching over us  
Know that I think of you  
It's killing me  
(How I feel)  
If I would have known  
I can't say what I would have done  
If you could forgive  
I'd like to rest with you someday

(How I feel)  
I cannot reach that soul  
You're probably watching over us  
Know that I think of you  
It's killing me  
(How I feel)  
If I would have known  
I can't say what I would have done  
If you could forgive  
I'd like to rest with you someday

He hears a knock at the door and he goes to answer it, opens the door to reveal Hotaru "hey Hotaru." He says.

"Can I come in?" she asks.

"Sure." He replies.

Hotaru walks in and closes the door behind him, "What did you want?" he asked as Hotaru sat on a chair.

"I wanted to know what our connection is in your time?"

"We're just friends." He says, "I'd die to protect her and you."

Hotaru blushes when Adam passes her the photo she had seen when he arrived in this time "keep it." He tells her.

"Thank you Adam." She says before leaving and going downstairs holding the photo.

"What's that Hotaru?" Michelle asked her daughter.

"Adam gave me the photo of his friends." She replied as she blushed.

"Wasn't that sweet of him."

"He also said he'd die to protect me." She replied, as she turned even redder in the face.

Authors note: The second song was Speculum by Adema. R&R


	10. Party hard

Fight for the future

Chapter 10: Party hard.

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own the characters?

'' Thoughts

Adam walks' downstairs carrying his sword over his shoulder and turns round the corner and into a dark room, slowly he lowers his sword and pulls it out of it's sheath and slowly walks into the room with the sword in his hands preparing himself for the worst when the lights turn on "SURPRISE!" everyone shouts causing Adam to swing round and his sword round and it sticks in a wall.

"DON'T FUCKING DO THAT!" he shouts back catching his breath back whilst pulling his sword out of the wall and puts it back in its scabbard when his wristwatch beeps.

'Ah fuck… what is it this time?' he thinks to himself as he presses a button and a holographic version of the alternate Hotaru appears "excuse me, I gotta answer this call." He says before he leaves the room.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Long time no see." The hologram replies.

"It's only been almost a month."

"Well, I'm trying to stop everyone from killing each other out of boredom." She replied.

"I'll try to be back as soon as possible, I gotta go now."

"Okay, bye." She replied before the hologram shuts down and he walks back into the room.

"Surprise, it's been almost a month since you arrived here." One of them said.

"Look I don't want a party okay, I just got a call from my time and everyone's practically on the verge of killing each other." He tells them before he walks away only to have his route by Lita and Amara.

"You're not going anywhere." Lita tells him.

"If you don't get out of my way, I'll put you both in hospital." He tells them as the others except Trista and Hotaru grabbed him and started to drag him away from the door but Adam was still walking forward dragging them along with him.

"Tie his feet together." One of them said.

Amara runs off and returns with a whip and ties his feet together causing him to hit the floor with a thud and he tries to drag himself away only to be dragged back by his feet leaving a trail of marks where he had dug his nails in and the party begins.

Many, many, many hours later

The only sober ones in the room where Trista, Hotaru and Adam.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Hotaru says.

"That's why I wanted to get out of here." Adam replied before Lita attempted to get off with him.

"Bad Lita, no." Trista tells Lita to no avail as she attempts to de keg Mina's son but he pushes her off of him and walks away.

Outside Adam sits in the doorway with a cigarette in his hand before taking a drag from it and running his free hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry if I hurt Lita, it's just that… there's someone I'm interested in my time and I had a bad experience once."

"It's okay, they've all passed out now." Trista tells him.

Adam stands up and finishes his cig and follows Trista back into the lounge only to see the unconscious forms of the senshi he picks up the nearest one and places her of his shoulder "where do you want them?" he asks Trista.

"Umm, could you put them in your room." She replied.

"Sure." He replies before he takes the person up to his room, placing her on the bed before coming back downstairs and picks the next one up and puts her over his shoulder and repeats the process, for Amara and Michelle he puts them in their room and closes the door quietly behind him as he goes back downstairs.

"What about Hotaru?"

"I'll take her upstairs." Trista replies before she picks up the girl and goes upstairs to bed leaving Adam downstairs by himself.

Next day

Trista walks downstairs and wakes Adam up.

"Could you wake everyone up?"

Adam grins evilly before he goes to the kitchen and returns with two buckets of water before he goes upstairs and to his room, placing one of the buckets down and opens the door with his free hand and walks in, grabs the bucket with both hands and throws the water over the sleeping girls.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they all scream as Adam leaves and puts the empty down and grabs the other bucket and walks to Amara and Michelle's room.

'This is where I'm going to have to run.' He thinks to himself as he opens the door and chucks the contents of the bucket over the two sleepers before running away.

"YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!" Amara shouted as he ran downstairs and hid behind the couch as the kill Adam posse arrived downstairs, Adam takes out his knife and tilts it before he holds it out slightly to see the wet senshi rather pissed before pulling his arm back in.

'Shit… I'm dead' he thinks to himself.

"Where is he?" Lita shouted.

"He left, he went to pick up some stuff for me." Trista replied.

'Thank you Trista.' He thinks to himself as he still hides behind the couch 'keep them busy please.' He silently sneaks out of the apartment and stands at the window and waves triumphantly at the kill Adam posse until he remembers the window was open and sees something flying in his direction and hits him on the head, they watch as Adam lands on his back.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt." They all say as Trista goes outside and drags him back inside.

Later

Adam wakes up and finds an ice pack in his hand and places it on his head where the UFO had hit him.

"Ouch." Was all he could say as he sits upright.

"You okay?" Hotaru asks.

"Do I look okay?" he replied, "What hit me?"

Hotaru picks up a bouncy ball and places it in Adam's hand and he looks at it.

"This is what hit me?" he says as Hotaru nods.

Authors note: If anyone can guess who Adam is interested in… I'll do my party boy impression. R&R


	11. Desperate cry

Fight for the future

Chapter 11: Desperate cry

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own the well-known characters… and a talking cockroach? (Why? Of all things.)

'' Thoughts

SACRIFICE IS PLEASURE  
WHEN LIFE ENDS IN PAIN  
CONCEIVE THE LAST MISTAKE  
WHICH BELONGS TO ALL

CREATION OF INSANE RULE  
ALL WE HEAR:  
DESPERATE CRY

DEATH THE COLDEST WIND  
SEEPS INTO YOUR PORES  
A NATION BORN OF HATE  
FORGOTTEN DISTANT TIME

CREATION OF INSANE RULE  
ALL WE HEAR:  
DESPERATE CRY

ENDLESS EMPTY MAZE  
DESPAIR, DISTRESS AND SILENCE  
A POISON VACUUM, INFINITY  
LIFE, LIES, DECEIT

MUTE SOULS END IN SILENCE  
OCEANS TAINTED WITH BLOOD  
EMPTY PROMISES OF HOPE  
BURIED DEEP, INFECTED GROUND

CREATION OF INSANE RULE  
ALL WE HEAR:  
DESPERATE CRY

CRY!

Sepultura: Desperate cry.

Adam dry shaves with his knife as the outers walk minus Trista into the lounge.

"How can you do that?" Michelle asked.

He looks at them holding the knife on his cheek as a thin line of blood across the knifes edge.

"What? Can't I shave?" he replied as he wiped away the blood and finishes shaving and puts the knife away.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They run in the direction of the scream and see Trista staring in fear at a cockroach; Adam walks over to it and sees it sat in a chair and holding a cigarette reading Fear and loathing in Las Vegas before it looks at Adam.

"Do you have a light?" it asked causing everyone's jaw to drop as Adam reaches for his lighter.

"Err sure…" He says lighting the cigarette for it whilst staring at it.

"Thanks, you know it was such a shame Hunter S Thompson died." It replied before taking a drag from the cig and goes back to reading.

"Err, yeah." Adam replied.

"It talked?" Trista said before she fainted and the cockroach stops reading and looks on the floor "meh." It said before it goes back to reading the book.

'Now I've seen everything.' Adam thinks to himself as he helps carry Trista to the lounge and place her on the couch.

"Got anything stronger than tea?" he asked.

"I think we've still got that bottle of tequila?" Amara replied.

"She's going to need that when she wakes up." Adam replied.

Amara goes to get the bottle as Adam goes back to talk to the cockroach and returns half an hour later.

"That cockroach is cool." He says.

Trista wakes up and looks around for the dreaded cockroach before a bottle of tequila is handed to her.

"Here, drink some of this." Amara says to her.

Trista takes the bottle and takes a mouthful from it before handing it over to Adam who drinks half the bottle in one go before handing it back to Trista.

"It's gone now." He tells her as she finishes the bottle off.

"If I ever see that cockroach again, I'll have it stuffed." She declared causing everyone to sweat drop.

Later

In the park the senshi are fighting more youma when they hear the battle cry of Adam.

"YAHOO!" he shouts as he jumps down from one of the trees and lands on a couple of youma flattening them before slitting their throats with his knife and moves on to the next unfortunate bunch of youma.

HELP!" Hotaru shouts as she's being swamped by youma, Adam runs over to where Hotaru is and helps her out, pulling his sword he stabs one in the throat and pulls his sword upward and kills the rest quickly before putting his sword away.

"Let's go." He says to Hotaru as she de transforms and they all go their separate ways, Hotaru and the others wonder around town. Adam stops and looks up at a building and sees Serena standing at the top.

"Go." He tells them as he grabs his sword and blocks a downward strike by Serena before getting thrown into a building, smashing through glass he stands up and picks out some of the shards of glass sticking in him before going back out for the fight.

"Why can't you die."

"Because I won't die." He replied.

Serena throws an energy blast and it goes straight through him, Serena looks up and sees Adam flying through the air with his sword raised over his head and brings it down on Serena's head but she blocks it before she disappears. Adam goes over to the building and picks up his wristwatch and puts it back on and walks away.

Back at the apartment

Adam walks in with a shard of glass sticking out of his side; he only notices it as he sits down.

"How did that get there?" he says to himself pulling the shard of glass out of his side and looks at the shard with his blood on it as Hotaru walks in.

"What happened?" she asked worried.

"Nothing." He replied holding the wound trying to stop the bleeding when Amara and Michelle walk in and see him.

"Oh my god." Michelle says as she looks at the blood on his hands.

"I'm bleeding, so?" he replied.

"That bleeding won't stop." Amara says.

"I'm okay." He says standing up before falling face first into the floor.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt." Amara says before she helps Michelle take Adam up to his room and places him on the bed and takes off his tank top to clean the wound and they put a bandage around it.

Authors note: The talking cockroach is a different version of Phil Jupitus doing the three different classes of spiders… R&R


	12. My friend of misery

Fight for the future

Chapter 12: My friend of misery

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own the well-known characters?

Authors note: Maxwell, I've had an FF account for a few weeks and Critika this is my first story.

'' Thoughts

You just stood there screaming  
Fearing no one was listening to you  
They say the empty can rattles the most  
The sound of your voice must soothe you  
Hearing only what you want to hear  
And knowing only what you've heard  
You you're smothered in tragedy  
You're out to save the world

Misery  
You insist that the weight of the world  
Should be on your shoulders  
Misery  
There's much more to life than what you see  
My friend of misery

You still stood there screaming  
No one caring about these words you tell  
My friend before your voice is gone  
One man's fun is another's hell  
These times are sent to try men's souls  
But something's wrong with all you see  
You you'll take it on all yourself  
Remember, misery loves company

Misery  
You insist that the weight of the world  
Should be on your shoulders  
Misery  
There's much more to life than what you see  
My friend of misery

You just stood there screaming  
My friend of misery

METALLICA: My friend of misery

Hotaru stands next to Adam, he looks at Hotaru and smiles at her.

"You think that the weight of the world is on your shoulders, it's not it's on mine this time." He tells her.

"But…"

"Not this time, you stay here… I go to my death now." He tells her.

"No…" she replies.

"Look, anywhere can be heaven, as long as you have the will to live… me, I lost the will to live as soon as I entered this war."

He kneels in front of Hotaru and wipes away the tears from her face and looks at her.

"I've got nothing to live for, but I've got everything to fight for." He tells her before standing up and walks away but turns round "I'm sorry." He whispered before leaving and heading off to his death.

"NO!" Hotaru screams waking everyone up, Adam jumps to his feet and grabs his knife, Amara and Michelle burst out of their room as Adam runs out of his room.

"What the hells going on?" Adam yells.

"I don't know it came from Hotaru's room." Amara replied.

Adam goes to Hotaru's door and goes to open it when the door opens and Hotaru runs into Adam knocking him into a wall and wraps her arms around him and begins to cry, Adam straightens his back and looks down at Hotaru crying before looking around to see what to do.

"Hey I'm a fighter, so I don't know what to do in this situation." He tells Michelle.

"Just hold her." Michelle replied.

Adam holds Hotaru as he stands up, takes one arm away from holding her and rubs his back "what's this all about?" he asked trying to stop Hotaru sobbing.

"I… I… I had a dream in which you died." She sobbed into Adam's shoulder as he puts her down and looks at her.

"It was just a dream, you may think the weight of the worlds on your shoulders, but its not just on yours its on all our shoulders." He tells Hotaru "I should know the fate of my time rests on my squads shoulders."

"Let's go back to sleep." Amara says.

Michelle and Amara go back to bed leaving Adam-holding Hotaru now asleep, he goes and puts her in her room before going back to his room and grabbing his sword and goes to the lounge and clears the room before he practices blocking and striking against an imaginary opponent when Trista walks into the lounge causing him to stop.

"Umm, ah… shit… heh… I can explain?" He mumbled.

"You don't have to Adam." She replied, "let's see how well you fight… but not here."

Trista takes Adam to the time gates; Trista lands on her feet whilst Adam lands ungracefully on his face muttering something as he gets up and sees Trista holding a katana.

"Let's see how good you are." She tells him swinging the katana down on his head.

'SHIT!' he thinks to himself stepping back and dodging some of the slashes before he blocks a strike before going on the attack striking the katana hard and breaking it causing Trista to land on her backside staring at the tip of Adam's sword.

"Do you yield?" he asked.

"Yes I yield." Trista replies.

Adam lowers his sword and helps Trista up and they go back to the apartment in a flash Amara and Michelle see Adam holding Trista's hand and his sword in the other hand.

"It's not what you think." Adam said turning red.

"Yeah right." Amara replied.

Adam realizes he's still holding Trista's hand.

"ACK!"

He quickly removes his hand causing everyone to laugh.

"That wasn't funny." He says.

"Haven't you got a girlfriend in your time?" Michelle asks.

"No." He replied going atomic red.

"Aww isn't that cute." Amara said patting him on the head.

"Cute my ass." He muttered to himself.

He puts his sword down and goes for a shower; in the shower he wipes his wet hair away from his face notices something out of the corner of his eye and turns round and covering his groin with his hands to see Rini.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screams causing the outers to run upstairs to see what's going on, they see a naked wet Adam staring at Rini.

"This a bad time?" Rini asks.

"Of course it's a fucking bad time!" Adam snaps back.

"Err, I'll be going then." She replied making everyone laugh.

"Could you all leave whilst I get dried and dressed?" he asked causing them all to leave as he gets dried and dressed and goes back downstairs.

"What do you want you little demoness." Adam hisses at her.

"Talking to me?" Rini replies.

"Yes, I'm talking to you." He replied.

"Just thought I'd visit." She replied cheerfully making Adam want to go for his knife.

R&R


	13. The more I see

Fight for the future

Chapter 13: The more I see

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own the well-known characters?

'' Thoughts

Adam walks behind Rini trying to keep his hands busy and not strangle her even though he was tempted to do it 'no, I can't I'll be like Serenity if I did that.' He thinks to himself when Rini turns round and looks at him.

"I know you don't like me." She tells him.

"Damn straight I don't."

"The Adam from this future doesn't like me as well." She said turning on the puppy dog eyes.

"That don't work, I'm a battle hardened combat veteran." He tells her as he walks away.

'Curses, _I_ will kill you!' she thinks to herself.

Adam goes back to the apartment and sees Rini sitting next to Hotaru.

"I… eh? What the… I just… excuse me one moment." He says before running upstairs and comes running down laughing like a madman holding his sword high over his head.

"Err, what's all this about?" Michelle asks whilst constantly sweat dropping.

Adam stops just as he gets to the door, standing on one foot and sword raised over his head looks at them before putting his sword down and leans on it.

"Well, you see the Small Lady from my time is here and… see ya!" he shouts running out laughing like a mad man.

"This can't be good." Amara says before they all get up and chase Adam to attempt to stop him from doing something stupid, they find him his face covered in blood and his arms full of cuts laughing.

"What's so funny?" Michelle asks.

Adam moves his hand from his stomach to reveal a nasty cut.

"That's what you're laughing at?" Amara replied.

"Yeah, twisted sense of humour." He replies coughing up blood 'that blade must have gone deeper than I thought.'

Later

Adam walks out of the hospital laughing his head off.

"I still can't believe that nurse tried hitting on you Amara." Adam laughs.

"Don't laugh too hard, we don't want those stitches undone." Amara muttered.

"What would Michelle have done if she was there?" Adam said whilst laughing.

"Probably try killing her."

"I know… sis." He couldn't stop laughing now.

"I had to think of something to say, I couldn't exactly say time traveller now could I." Amara replied.

Adam finally stops laughing and holds his sides in pain from too much.

'I hate him at times, but he's like a son to me and Michelle.' She thinks to herself before they walk into the apartment, Amara goes and sits down in the lounge whilst Adam goes upstairs still laughing.

"How is he?" Michelle asked.

"Won't stop laughing."

"Why?" Michelle replied.

"Well, first of all I had to put him down as my brother and then this nurse tried hitting on me… not Adam but _me_." She tells her partner.

Michelle's left eye twitches as she hears the last part before she goes upstairs to Adams room and finds him listening to the radio.

Fathers hands were lined with dirt  
From long days in the field  
And mothers hands are serving meals  
In a cafe on main street  
With mouths to feed  
Just trying to keep clothing on our backs  
And all I hear about is  
How it's so bad, it's so bad

It's too bad, it's too bad  
Too late, so wrong, so long  
It's too bad that we had no time to rewind  
Let's walk, let's talk  
Let's talk

You left without saying goodbye  
Although I'm sure you tried  
You call and ask from time to time  
To make sure we're alive  
But you weren't there  
Right when I'm needing you the most  
And now I dream about it  
How it's so bad, it's so bad

It's too bad, it's too bad  
Too late, so wrong, so long  
It's too bad that we had no time to rewind  
Let's walk, let's talk  
Let's talk

Father's hands are lined with guilt  
For tearing us apart  
Guess it turned out in the end  
Just look at where we are  
Made it out, still got clothing on our backs  
And now I scream about it  
How it's so bad, it's so bad

It's too bad, it's too bad  
Too late, so wrong, so long  
It's too bad that we had no time to rewind  
Let's walk, let's talk  
Let's talk

No time, last one, let's go

Adam looks at Michelle before turning the radio off.

"Yes?" he asks.

"Is what Amara told me true?"

"Yes, you should have seen Amara's face when the nurse slapped her ass as she walked past us." Adam replied. "It was best when she came back, I won't go into the details."

"You've been like a son to me and Amara and an older brother to Hotaru." She tells him.

"You've been like a family to me in this time, the only other family I've ever had is my squad." He replies before finding himself in a hug.

Downstairs

Amara's still fuming over what that nurse did and never notices Trista walk in.

"Something on your mind?" Trista asked making Amara jump.

"It's nothing." Amara replied.

Authors note: I couldn't be asked putting a fight scene in and the song was Nickelback: Too bad R&R.


	14. Alive

Fight for the future

Chapter 14: Alive

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own the well-known characters?

'' Thoughts

Son, she said, have I got a little story for you  
What you thought was your daddy was nothin' but a...  
While you were sittin' home alone at age thirteen  
Your real daddy was dyin', sorry you didn't see him, but I'm glad we talked...

Oh I, oh, I'm still alive  
Hey, I, I, oh, I'm still alive  
Hey I, oh, I'm still alive  
Hey...oh...

Oh, she walks slowly, across a young man's room  
She said I'm ready...for you  
I can't remember anything to this very day  
'cept the look, the look...  
Oh, you know where, now I can't see, I just stare...

I, I'm still alive  
Hey I, but, I'm still alive  
Hey I, boy, I'm still alive  
Hey I, I, I, I'm still alive, yeah  
Ooh yeah...yeah yeah yeah...oh...oh...

Is something wrong, she said  
Well of course there is  
You're still alive, she said  
Oh, and do I deserve to be  
Is that the question  
And if so...if so...who answers...who answers...

I, oh, I'm still alive  
Hey I, oh, I'm still alive  
Hey I, but, I'm still alive  
Yeah I, ooh, I'm still alive  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

Pearl Jam: Alive

Michelle walks into Adam's room and finds him gathering his stuff together; Adam straps his knife to his boot and straps his sword to his back before looking out of the window.

"Going somewhere?" Michelle asks.

"I've got a job to do, I've put it off for long enough," Adam replies turning round and looks at Michelle 'this is for you Ricky and everyone else who died by Serenity's hands'

"But…"

"No buts this time." He replies.

Michelle steps to one side to let Adam walks past her, he smiles as he walks past her and mouths the words thank you as he walks downstairs and finds the remaining Senshi gathered.

"I want to thank you for everything… but this is where I fight alone now." He tells them before turning round, Amara stands up "no, we all fight together… united we stand…" she says.

"Divided we fall." He replies, "the people in my time are divided, I have to reunite them somehow."

"Well fight to save this time, and you can go back to yours and reunite the people." Ami says.

"Okay, she'll come looking for us." Adam says as he sits on the floor and pulls out a cig and lights it.

"How much time does that buy us?" Lita asked.

"I don't know." Trista replied.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Lita replies.

"I can't see the future now." Trista calmly replies.

"The future is decided with what we do with the time we have." Adam says making everyone look at him as he takes a drag from his cig.

"Who told you that?" Hotaru asks.

"You did." He replies.

Hotaru blushes as Adam finishes his cig and stands up "I think we should all celebrate, because we could all die."

"Why now?" Ami asks.

"Before everyone was killed at my first posting, we celebrated all two hundred and ninety of us." He tells them "to honour their memory… to the people that I fought beside as they died, there was something else I never told anyone I couldn't do anything to protect a little girl… they tortured her in front of me before they killed her."

They could see the tears in his eyes as he remembers what happened and wipes them away with his arm before going back upstairs Trista goes upstairs after him and finds him looking at another photo, he hands it to Trista and see looks at it to see Adam with a rifle slung over his shoulder with a girl with brown eyes and short brown hair sat on his other shoulder both smiling.

"What was her name?" Trista asked.

"Yuki." He replied. "I found her after a skirmish originally there was two hundred of us but we lost one hundred after the skirmish, I found her in an abandoned building she was scared shitless."

"And you took care of her."

"Not just me, all of us." He replied as Trista handed the photo back.

"She meant a lot to you?"

"Yeah, reminded me why I was fighting and what it was all for." He replied as he put the photo away.

They go downstairs and a bottle of sake is handed to Adam but he refuses it.

"Can't touch the stuff, never liked it." He says.

"That's news to me." Amara replied.

"But I do drink whisky." He says.

Amara goes off and returns with a bottle of whisky in one hand and several glasses in the other, she puts the bottle down and the glasses beside it before opening the bottle and pours it into a glass and passes the glass to Adam before she hands out the other glasses and for Hotaru some coke.

"What shall we celebrate?" Ami said.

"To those that aren't with us anymore… to those who have died." Adam said holding his glass up in the air.

"To those who have died." They all say before downing their drinks, soon the night turns into an alcohol fuelled entertainment and they watch a low budget movie called attack of the t-shirt ninjas.

Next day

'Oh my fucking head.' Adam thinks to himself as he stands up and opens a curtain and shields his eyes from the light and hears the sleeping bodies groan as he walks to the bathroom for a piss.

Authors note: Attack of the t-shirt ninjas is a film me and Maxwell made in high school… R&R


	15. My sacrifice

Fight for the future

Chapter 15: My sacrifice

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own the well-known characters?

'' Thoughts

Hello my friend we meet again  
It's been a while where should we begin...feels like forever  
Within my heart are memories of perfect love that you gave to me  
Oh, I rememberWhen you are with me  
I feel...I'm careless...I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice

We've seen our share of up's and down's  
Oh, how quickly life can turn around... in an instant  
It feels so good to reunite within yourself and within you mind  
Let's find peace there  
When you are with me  
I feel...I'm careless...I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice

(I just want to settle again)  
I just want to settle again

When you are with me  
I feel...I'm careless...I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes

When you are with me  
I feel...I'm careless...I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice

My sacrifice

(I just want to settle again)  
I just want to settle again

My sacrifice

Creed: My sacrifice

"As soon as the battle starts I want you to try and stop Mina from getting involved in my fight." Adam says as he puts his armour on. 'This is my sacrifice.'

They all nod and transform into their senshi forms and head off for battle.

"Anyone here scared?" Adam asks.

"No." came the reply from everyone.

"I'm fucking shiting myself." He replied.

"Why?" Ami asks.

"Every time I fight, I take it as it could be my last." He replies, "good people I have known have died and I lived."

They arrive at the battlefield also known as the park and they wait for the battle to begin, Adam lies in the grass staring at the sky waiting and closes his eyes when he reopens them he finds himself in a battlefield environment, he was standing in a building with Yuki behind him and a few others standing beside him holding their rifles as clubs they look at each other before they run out into the enemy hoping to take as many as they can with them to their death.

"Wake up." Lita shouts in his ear causing him to grab Lita's arm and through her onto the ground and he grabs his knife and puts it to her throat.

"Don't ever do that again." Adam said as he put his knife away and helps Lita up.

"What do you want?" he asks.

"They're here." Lita replied.

"Thanks." He replied as he follows Lita to where the others were before drawing his sword and knife and steps in front of the others "you know what to do." He says to the senshi and they nod back and distract Mina from jumping into the fight as Adam and Serena fight, their swords clash creating sparks before they both pull their swords away and before Adam blocks a slash with his knife and punches her with the hilt of his sword, Serena staggers back before she runs at him but Adam sidesteps and spins round on one foot and blocks another strike by Serena.

In Adam's time, Trista and Hotaru watch the fight through the time gates.

'I hope he'll be alright.' Hotaru thinks to herself.

"You like him, don't you?" Trista asks.

"As a friend." Hotaru replied.

"You know what I mean."

Hotaru blushes at what Trista said.

"I don't know." Came the reply before they go back to watching the fight, they watch as Adam ducks from a head swing and blocks another strike before Mina jumps into the fight and Adam has to fight against the two and doing badly with cuts and one going down his back where Serena had managed to cut his armour, they hear a click and see Adam holding a grenade in his hand and the pin on his thumb.

"How the hell?" Trista shouts.

"It's Adam, he probably strapped it underneath his armour." Hotaru replied before they go back to watch the outcome of the fight.

"If I'm going to die, I'm taking you two with me." Adam says trying not to let go of the grenade handle as he struggles to stand up, when he stands up he uses his sword handle to try and stand up but he falls to his knees and he releases the grenade and it drops to the floor with smoke coming from one end.

"A smoke grenade?" Trista says.

"Nope, knock out gas, he's been working on it between battles." Hotaru replies.

Actual timeline

Adam holds his breath until the gas dissipates before attempting to stand up before Lita and Trista hold him up.

"What was in that?" Trista asked.

"Something I've been working on for a while." He replied as Amara and Michelle pick up Serena and Mina and they head back to Amara and Michelle's apartment.

Later

Serena and Mina wake up and find their hands and legs tied together.

"What happened?" Mina asks.

"I don't know." Serena replied.

Adam walks in with some food; he places the food down and grabs his knife and cuts through the rope holding their hands together.

"Sorry about this you two, it was a safety precaution." Adam said as picked up their food and gives it to them before he cuts through the ropes holding their feet together.

"I've done my job here, I've prevented what's going on in my time… I'll be going back soon I guess…" Adam said before leaving.

Adam's time

"Hotaru, it's time Adam returned home." Trista said.

"Okay." Hotaru replied as she stands up and walks through the time gates.

R&R


	16. Welcome home

Fight for the future

Chapter 16: Welcome home

'' Thoughts

Hotaru Appears in the middle of the lounge causing everyone except Adam to jump.

"Time to go home Adam."

"Stick around for a bit." He replied.

"No, we really need to be going back now." Hotaru replied.

"Oh alright Hotaru…"

"What did you just say?" Michelle asks.

"I should've introduced you when she arrived… this is the Hotaru from my time." Adam tells everyone.

Michelle looks at the Hotaru she knows and at the Hotaru from Adam's time and sees a young woman around Adam's age standing beside Adam as he takes his wristwatch off.

"Hey mom, catch." He says as he throws his watch at Mina who catches it "I'll be in touch."

Hotaru stares at her alternate self before Adam and the alternate Hotaru leave, Hotaru lands on her feet at the time gates but Adam lands on his face… again, groaning as he gets up and looks at Trista.

"I've done my job." Adam says.

"Let's go home." Hotaru said before they leave and go back to the school before going their separate ways, Adam goes back to his room and looks around the room.

'It's good to be back.' He thinks to himself as Amelia, Mia, Mara, Reiko and Hotaru walk in.

"Welcome home." Reiko says.

"Thanks, so what's the news?" he asks.

"Well, they've moved one of their artillery guns closer." Amelia replied.

"How close." Adam asked.

"About half a mile away from here." Hotaru said.

"Anyone up for a late night job?"

They all nod in response.

"Meet me here and hour after dark, and bring side arms if we take rifles they'll only drag us down if we get caught in crossfire." He tells them before they leave and Adam goes to grab his pistols and loads them placing the extra clips in his jacket pockets for later.

An hour after dark

Adam waits for the others to arrive 'where the hell are they?' he thinks to himself as they arrive.

"Ready?" he asks.

"Yeah." They reply as they leave and go and do the job, they keep off the roads and continue for half a mile before they find it and a pile of shells next to it with some guards, their backs turned to them Adam grabs his knife and sneaks up behind one of the guards puts a hand over his mouth and stabs the guard in the back and places him in the grass hidden before moving onto the next guard and doing the same again before he motions for the others to come over.

"Alright, I'm going to double load it then fire it, then fire it when that happens we're going to have to run like fuck." He says as he goes to fire it, he fires the gun causing the barrel to explode waking the gun crew up. Adam drops a grenade in the pile of shells and runs like the wind before stopping and turning round and grabs a rifle and opens fire on the gun crew before dropping it and runs back to the school.

"How'd it go?" Hotaru asked.

"It's destroyed." Adam replied.

"Well, that's a relief." Mara said.

"Yeah, but what about the other ones." Mia asks.

"We'll deal with them when the time comes." Adam replied.

"Let's get some sleep." Amelia said before they leave except Hotaru.

"What's wrong Hotaru?" He asks.

"We've been friends for a long time." Hotaru replied.

'Where's this leading to?' Adam thinks to himself.

Hotaru walks over to him and kisses him on the mouth before sliding her tongue into his mouth as he wraps his arms around her returning the kiss before pulling away.

"Get some sleep Hotaru." Adam tells her as she leaves.

'This for you, Ricky, Yuki, Mom and everyone else.' He thinks to himself as he goes to sleep.

Authors note: I know this chapters short. R&R


	17. Imagine

Fight for the future

Chapter 17: Imagine

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own the well-known characters?

'' Thoughts

Imagine there's no Heaven  
It's easy if you try  
No hell below us  
Above us only sky  
Imagine all the people  
Living for today

Imagine there's no countries  
It isn't hard to do  
Nothing to kill or die for  
And no religion too  
Imagine all the people  
Living life in peace 

You may say that I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one   
I hope someday you'll join us  
And the world will be as one 

Imagine no possessions  
I wonder if you can  
No need for greed or hunger  
A brotherhood of man  
Imagine all the people  
Sharing all the world

You may say that I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday you'll join us  
And the world will live as one

John Lennon: Imagine

Hotaru runs into Adam's room and wakes him up.

"Huh? What…." Adam says.

"You should see this." Hotaru replied.

Adam gets up and puts some clothes on and follows Hotaru outside to see a load of people gathered outside all armed.

"Whoa, who are all these?" Adam asks.

"About every able freedom fighter in Japan." Trista replied making Adam jump.

"How many are there?" Reiko asks.

"A lot of people by the look of things." Adam replies as he stares at the crowd whilst constantly sweat dropping.

Adam goes inside followed by his squad, Trista and the other leaders from the different freedom fighters factions (which is about fifteen people) and they go into the main hall, on the way Adam got his sword and attached it to his belt.

"How many people do you command each?" Trista asks.

"My name is Lei and I command four hundred people." The person with shoulder length brown hair said.

"I'm Jun and I command thirty people."

"That's four hundred and thirty so far, we're going to need a lot more people." Adam said whilst sitting down at the back of the hall.

They turn round and look at him.

"And who are you to say that?" Lei asks as Adam stands up and walks over to him.

"I'm Adam Aino, sole survivor out of two hundred and ninety one people." He replies.

"You're the survivor?" Jun asks.

"Yeah, I lost a lot of good friends that day." Adam replied.

"Now, lets get back to business." Trista says.

Once everyone introduces himself or herself and tells how many people they command Adam draws his sword and drags it across the floor leaving a line on the floor before putting it away and stands on the opposite side.

"Anyone that will stay and fight will cross this line." Adam says.

Adam's squad and Trista cross the line; they look at the others before they decide to cross.

"Trouble is will your people fight?" Trista asks.

"We'll ask them." One of them said.

They leave and go outside to find everyone still waiting and talking to each other.

"OKAY PEOPLE I KNOW THAT YOU'VE ALL LOST FRIENDS, BUT I NEED TO KNOW WILL YOU FIGHT OR RUN!" Adam shouts and they all shout fight before Adam looks at Trista.

"There's our answer." Trista says.

"We should pack, we've got a long walk ahead." Adam said before he goes to pack.

Later

On the road to Tokyo they encounter some resistance but not much, they set up camp later for the night in a tent Trista, Adam and the other leaders look at a map.

"What if we come in from the left and flank them?" one of them says.

"No, she'll be expecting that." Adam replied.

"What do you suggest then?" Trista asks.

"A direct approach with two small field guns on either side of the centre group made up of four ranks, once the field guns have fired two rounds each the four ranks will fire two volleys each, the first four ranks charge into the enemy followed by he right and left flanks." Adam says.

"I like it, if we're going to die let's die with dignity." One of the leaders set.

"So, it's settled the four ranks will contain one hundred people with my squad in the first rank, then the rest will charge the enemy ranks." Adam said.

They all nod and go back to looking at the map before they go to their tents for the night.

Next day

Adam wakes up and packs his gear away before taking down his tent, slinging his rifle over his shoulder he waits for everyone, when everyone is gathered they march towards their destination, Tokyo for death or glory.

R&R


	18. The wars end

Fight for the future

Chapter 18: The wars end

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own the well-known characters?

'' Thoughts.

Authors note: This is the last chapter of the actual story before I go onto the side story.

Little Sammy was a punk rocker

You know his mother never understand him

Went to his room and smashed his Billy Bragg record

Didn't want him to hear that communist lecture

Little Sammy was a punk rocker

You know his mother tried to take him to war

Sammy now the war is over now we're at the wars end

Little Sammy was a punk rocker

Now it's time for you to leave home

Rancid: Wars end.

Adam stands in front of the people who had joined up with Adam and the others he had been fighting with.

"This is it you guy's, if you want to run I don't blame you… but me and my people will stay and fight." He said before turning round and slinging his rifle over his shoulder and walking towards the battlefield with his squad.

"I guess we fight?" one of the people says to the person standing next to him before she follows Adam and the others before long everyone gets into position, Adam looks around him and finds the others in position with two small field guns on each side of the four ranks.

"Thank you." Was all Adam could say before he grabbed his rifle, as does everyone else as they wait for Serenity's forces to arrive, once they've arrived they form ranks as it starts to rain.

In Serenity's half of the battlefield she watches as the ranks form into two long ranks.

"Is that all they've got? Just one hundred people." She asked.

"It looks like it mother." Rini replied.

"Is he with them?" Serenity asked.

"Front row centre." Rini replied before she leaves.

"Well you make the first move Adam."

In Adam's half of the battlefield they stand waiting before the small field guns fire a round each before reloading and firing again before the first rank raise their rifles to their shoulder.

"FIRST RANK, FIRE!" Adam shouts, once they've fired they kneel down.

"SECOND RANK, FIRE! Adam shouts and the second rank does the same.

"THIRD RANK, FIRE!" They fire before kneeling down on the ground.

"FOURTH RANK, FIRE!" They fire on command and stand up before reloading, Adam watches as most of the first four ranks fall.

"FOURTH RANK, FIRE!" They fire and stay standing up as the third rank stands up.

"THIRD RANK, FIRE!" They fire and stay standing up as the second rank stand up.

"SECOND RANK, FIRE!" They fire and stay standing up as the first rank stand up.

"FIRST RANK, FIRE!" Adam shouts as they fire, Adam drops his rifle and pulls out his sword; he looks at his friends before he runs, soon everyone runs towards the centre of the battlefield fighting hand to hand, Adam blocks a rifle being used as a club the flat part of his sword before pushing the rifle away before cutting him in half before moving onto the next person.

An hour later

Serenity's forces are being pushed back, when one of them runs up to Serenity.

"There's too many of them, we must retreat." The person said.

"Send my daughter and her troops in." Serenity replied.

I'm afraid she's dead, she insisted on being on the front line if the field guns didn't get her then the volley's did." The person replied.

"We will not retreat." Serenity replied. "Form ranks here."

The person runs off and tells what's left of Serenity's forces that haven't died or surrendered, they fall back and form ranks where Serenity is.

"WE'VE WON!" Reiko shouted.

"Not yet, we haven't." Adam replied as they watch them form ranks.

"What are they up to?" Reiko asks.

"I don't know." Adam replied "but it doesn't look too good."

Once they've stopped Adam and the others stand scattered on the battlefield.

"FORM RANKS!" Adam shouts.

They form ranks behind Adam, as he looks at them "YOU WILL ALL REMEMBER THIS BATTLE, YOU WILL TELL IT TO YOUR GRANDCHILDREN… THAT IS FOR TOMORROW, FOR TODAY IS THE DAY… WE END THIS WAR!" He shouts as they all cheer.

"He gives a good speech doesn't he?" Hotaru said to Amelia standing next to her.

"Uh huh." Amelia replied, as Adam turns round.

"CHARGE!" Adam shouts as he runs towards the enemy ranks, the enemy ranks open fire only to hit an invisible wall, Adam turns round and sees Hotaru in her senshi form.

"Can't have you dying now can we?" Hotaru says.

"Let's end this war." Adam replied before they charge at the ranks and break through them, most of the enemy rank had scattered or surrendered as Adam walked up to Serenity.

"The wars over, you've lost your daughter and the battle." Adam says.

"I'll never give up." Serenity said.

"You either give up or die." Adam replied.

"I say we kill them." One of the freedom fighter said.

"No, we'd be like them if we did." Adam said as he walks back with Serenity who had decided to surrender.

"The war is officially over!" Reiko shouts and receives a massive cheer.

"What are we going to do with her?" Hotaru asks.

"Place her under armed guards until she dies." Adam replied.

Later

Everyone except the prisoners are celebrating the end of the war Adam stands up and starts to walk away.

"Adam, where are you going?" Hotaru asks.

"Somewhere I haven't been to in a long time." Adam replied as he walks away and gets in a jeep and drives off, four hours later he stops outside a crumbling fort and walks in.

'I'm home.' He thinks to himself as he walks around inside and stops at a specific grave before falling to his knees.

"I did it Ricky, Yuki… the wars over." He said before pulling out a bottle of tequila and digs a small hole deep enough for the bottle to fit in before burying it.

"Thank you Adam."

Adam turns round and sees the ghosts of Ricky, Yuki and everyone he fought beside and his mom.

"I did it you guys." He said.

"I know son." Mina replied.

"Lets all hear it for the wars end!" Ricky shouted and they all cheer.

"Well I should be going I'll make sure future generations won't forget this place and what happened." Adam said as he leaves and gets back into the jeep and goes back to the party.

"Hey, we should have a party." Ricky said.

"We're ghosts remember?" Mina said.

"That's never stopped us before." He replied.

"True." Mina said.

Four hours later Adam returns to the party and finds it over, people drunk sleeping where they fell.

"Where have you been?" Trista asked.

"Somewhere I haven't been in a long time." Adam replied.

Authors note: That's the main part of the story over; next it'll be the side story it'll start with the memory from 18 and life. R&R


	19. Sidestory: Seven days of glory

Fight for the future

Side story: Seven days of glory

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own the well-known characters?

Authors note: Here's the side story, Hotaru and the others will not show up until the next chapter.

Arrival

An eighteen-year-old Adam walks with the two hundred strong militia he had fought beside since he was sixteen after he had escaped from Serenity, they had come to the aid of some people who had holed up in a fort, they had stopped to take a rest when an RPG goes off next to a building beside them.

"SHIT! TAKE COVER!" someone shouts as they all take cover and wait for the order to open fire when they see flashes of gunfire, Adam had taken cover in an abandoned house putting a magazine in his rifle he runs upstairs to a window and smashes it with the butt of his rifle.

"HEY ADAM, YOU OKAY?" Ricky shouts as he sees Adam open fire on an enemy position before he goes to check the rest of the house, in one of the rooms he finds a girl cowering in the corner, he goes over to her and slings his rifle.

Hey, what's your name?" he asks the girl.

"Yuki, what's yours?"

"Adam, let's get you out of here." He picks her up and she puts her arms around his neck as he holds her with one arm and grabs his rifle with his free arm they go downstairs and Adam kicks the back door open to reveal some enemy soldiers manning a machine gun post staring at him as he opens fire killing them all before they go out and rejoin the main lot.

Half an hour later the skirmish was over, they had been cut down to half of their strength head off to where the fort is, they stop on the outskirts of town.

"Is that a bar I see?" Ricky asked.

"It is my friend." Adam replied.

"Then what are we doing here?" Ricky said as some of them agree with him, they head off into town and to the bar, in the bar there are only a few sober people left standing when the commander of the garrison walks in.

"Who's in charge here?" the commander asks.

"The colonel is in dispose at the moment, same as practically everyone here sir." Adam replied to the commander.

"When the colonel sobers up can you send him to the garrison."

"Will do sir." Adam replied.

The commander of the garrison leaves and goes back to the garrison, whilst Adam settles down for the night with Yuki asleep next to him.

Day one

Adam gets a rude awakening by Ricky.

"What?" he asks.

"We got trouble, they're here." Ricky says making Adam moves quickly and grabs his rifle and Yuki before they run out, Adam places Yuki on a cart that's going to the garrison.

"I'll be back, I promise you." He says as he grabs his rifle before he runs off and joins the others behind a small wall as they waited for the enemy to pass, when they pass they stand up and open fire killing some of them before running.

"Go, me and Ricky will slow them down." Adam said.

"Cut, slash and run?"

"Oh yes." Adam replied slinging his rifle across his back and pulls out his knife, Ricky does the same as they hide behind a gate and wait, tow soldiers stand with their back to the gate as Ricky and Adam stand up and slit their throats before dropping the bodies and running.

Inside the garrison the defenders of it take up their positions, the commander watches as Adam and Ricky cut slash and run.

"What are those two doing?"

"Looks like cut, slash and run sir." Someone replied as they head towards the garrison.

"OPEN THE GATE!" the commander shouts as they get nearer "give them covering fire."

The people standing on the wall facing Adam and Ricky wait for them to get closer before they open fire killing the soldiers chasing them as Adam and Ricky run through the gates before they stop and get their breath back as the gate is closed.

"I'm never doing that again." Adam said.

"Me too."

The commander walks down some steps and walks towards Adam.

"Where is your commanding officer?"

"Over there with Yuki." Adam replied whilst pointing in the direction of Yuki.

The commander thanks them and walks over to the colonel and Yuki.

"Yuki, Adam's back, I've got to talk to the commander."

Yuki runs off to where Adam is and he picks her up.

"How many people do you command?"

"Originally two hundred, but we had a skirmish yesterday and got cut down to half our fighting strength so now including myself, one hundred and one." The colonel replied.

"I command one hundred and eighty-nine people, will your people fight?"

"I think so, you see that one over there, and the one with the girl we found him three years ago he had escaped from Serenity. His names Adam Aino, long before the war his mother did some modelling for the Sailor V games."

"COMMANDER WE GOT TROUBLE!" the sentry shouts.

"CIVILLIANS WILL SEEK SHELTER, MEN TO YOUR POSTS." The commander shouts as the civilians take shelter and the defenders run to their positions, Adam and the others run to the north wall and take positions waiting for an attack.

"Wait for the order to fire." Someone says.

Adam takes the safety off his weapon and waits for the order to fire, the enemy soldiers get to a hundred yards before they fire a volley into them killing the first line.

"They're just testing our capabilities." Adam said.

"FIRE WHEN READY!" the commander shouted as people started to fire soon the enemy retreats and they all cheer.

"Officers call in ten minutes." The commander says.

Ten minutes later.

The officers stand around in a room, "here is our situation, help will not be coming we hold this position for as long as possible and the actual battle cannot start without her main troops."

The officers leave and go back to their people.

"So what's the news?" one of them asks.

"Help won't be coming… get some rest boys, it's going to be a long day tomorrow."

They go and find places to bunk down for the night; Adam stands on the north wall watching the enemy camp.

Day two

The people in the compound were starting to wake up, Ricky sees Adam standing on the north wall and walks over to him.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked.

"Nope, it's been three years today since I escaped." Adam replied, "Sorta ironic she'd show up here."

"She's not with them, c'mon we got some work to do."

They leave and go to work on a palisade between the gate and the barracks and place a few small field guns at regular intervals across the palisade and start piling shells beside the field guns.

"You know, there is the possibility we could all die?" Ricky asked.

"I know, but we fight to the last person." Adam replied as he finishes putting the shells behind a small field gun and wipes the sweat from his face.

"SOUTH WALL!"

Adam and Ricky grab their rifles and run to the south wall and take up position when the order is given they open fire.

"NORTH WALL!" someone shouts.

"We don't have enough men." Ricky replied.

"Take every third man from the south wall." The commander of the garrison said and someone runs to the south wall and takes every third man off the south wall to the north wall.

An hour later

Everyone is giving positions to defend; Adam defends the palisade on the west wall along with Ricky and a handful of others.

"This bites, I came here to fight not to defend a rundown school." Ricky said whilst sitting down on the firing step.

"Hey man, calm down could be worse." Adam replied.

"How so?"

"We could be fighting in open grounds." Adam replied.

"I don't see how that could be worse?" Ricky asked.

"It could and you know it."

"Yeah, you're right." Ricky replied.

"Ain't I always?" Adam asked.

"There was that time…"

"Okay, maybe I'm not right a lot of the time." Adam replied.

"Well it's getting dark, who's on watch?" Ricky asked.

"You are." Adam replied as he settled down for the night as Ricky started muttering things.

Day three

Adam wakes up and finds Ricky leaning on the palisade asleep when an enemy field gun fires a round and it lands just short of the palisade waking everyone up as people run to their positions and return fire with the field guns, they fire them into the enemy ranks as the enemy ranks charge at them and they open fire with their rifles.

"Shit, they're getting too close for comfort." Adam says as he fires his rifle at one of the enemy soldiers as he tries to climb over the palisade; Adam drops his rifle and pulls out his knife and stabs the first one that tries to climb over the palisade and Ricky uses the butt of his rifle to club them to death and hitting them in the face before they retreat.

"That was too close for comfort." Ricky replied.

"Tell me about it." Adam replied as he searches the bodies of the dead soldiers they had killed as they tried to climb over the palisade.

"What's going through your head as we're killing them?" Adam asked.

"It's either us or them."

All together Adam and Ricky had found knives and pictures of the families of the soldiers they had killed along with ammunition.

"Doesn't it ever make you think we're killing family people?" Adam asked.

"Like I said, us or them."

Once they've cleared the bodies they sit down at the palisade and wait for something to happen other than that they were drinking and smoking.

"Think I've drunk myself back sober." Ricky said.

"I'm surprised you've still got a liver."

"I'm surprised that you've still got lungs the way you smoke." Ricky replied.

Adam finishes another cigarette before pulling out another one.

"Must be something I inherited, you ever heard of the sailor scouts?"

"Yeah." Ricky replied.

"You see my mother was one of them." He replied as he lit his cigarette.

"What?" Ricky shouted.

"My mother was Sailor Venus."

"That's so cool, oh hi Yuki." Ricky said.

"Hi Adam, Ricky."

"Sorry if it's a little bloody around here." Adam said.

"It's okay." Yuki replied cheerfully.

"So Yuki, what have you been doing?" Ricky asked.

"Playing with the other kids."

"We've been killing and collecting heir possessions." Ricky replied only to receive a punch from Adam.

Hours later

It had got dark and Adam was on watch when someone walks up to the palisade.

"Halt! Who goes there?" Adam asked with his rifle trained on the person.

"A message for the commander of the garrison." The person said as he threw a letter to Adam and walks off, Adam wakes Ricky up.

"Huh… wha…" Ricky said.

"I need you to keep watch for a minute, I got a letter for the commander of the garrison." Adam replied as Ricky stood up and took Adam's place as Adam walks over to the commander's room and knocks on his door and the commander opens the door.

"Yes?" The commander asks.

"A letter came for you sir." Adam replied as handed the letter and the commander reads it as Adam walks away and goes back to his post.

Day four

Adam wakes his friend up by kicking him lightly.

"I'm up! Where's the fight?" Ricky said.

"I think you should see this." Adam replied.

Ricky stands on the firing step and looks out to see the enemy had moved closer.

"They're getting _way_ too close for my comfort." Ricky said.

"Tell me about it."

"I'd rather take my chances out there." Ricky said.

"I don't like being holed up in here as much as you do." Adam replied.

They sit down and Ricky pulls out a bottle of tequila and takes a mouthful before passing it to Adam as the commander of the garrison walks over to them.

"No more of this for anyone." The commander said as he took the bottle away from them and walks away.

"Got anymore bottles?" Adam asked.

"Of course." Ricky replied as he pulls out another bottle.

Later

Adam helps Ricky to stand up.

"You really have to cut down on drinking." Adam said.

"Hey, you've drunk as much as me." Ricky replied.

"Remember who my mother was?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Ricky replied before he passed out.

Adam sighs and puts him down before he goes off to get something to eat.

Day five

Enemy field guns were firing shells and they were landing in the compound, the civilians had taken shelter and the defenders were returning fire, Adam was passing shells to the person firing the palisade field gun and throwing the empty shells away and Ricky was firing his rifle at the ones that are getting too close before they retreat.

"I WANT A BODY COUNT!" The commander shouts.

Someone runs to the commander's room to give him the report.

"Fifteen injured, five dead, morale high." The person said.

"Morale won't do us any good." The commander said.

Adam runs to the infirmary when he hears the news about his OC and finds him sitting on the floor with a rifle-attached to his leg to keep it straight.

"I just heard colonel." Adam said.

"How many dead?"

"Five, but none of our lot." Adam replied before he left to go back to his position.

"How is he?" Ricky asked.

"A broken leg." Adam replied.

"They'll probably put him in a room."

In the commander's room, he and someone else stand around a table.

"I should give them a choice, stay or go."

"Shall I assemble the men?"

"Yes."

The other person leaves and assembles the men in the compound when the commander comes out.

"I'm giving you all a choice, you can either stay here and die or leave and die another day… but I will stay here and fight. Anyone who wants to stay will cross this line. I believe that each one of you will give them a crippling blow." He said as he drags the butt of his rifle along the floor and stands on the opposite side of the line, the first to cross the line was Adam, Yuki and Ricky before others started to cross the line leaving one person standing on the opposite side.

"Ah hell, if I'm going to die I'm going to die fighting." He said before he crosses the line and the commander looks at everyone.

"Thank you all of you." He says to them.

They all go back to their positions and wait.

Day six

During the day the commander stands on the north wall watching as the enemy builds siege ladders.

"This doesn't look too good sir."

"Break out the booze, we're going to have one last party." The commander replied.

The person standing beside the commander runs off and returns to the compound with a few dozen kegs of booze.

"ALRIGHT YOU GUYS, HAVE FUN!" the commander shouts before the commander goes to his room and Adam follows him and knocks on the door.

"What can I do for you?" the commander asks.

"They've arrived haven't they? Serenity's elite troops." Adam asks.

"Yes they have, you should go enjoy yourself."

"I'm not much of a drinker sir." Adam replied.

Day seven – early hours of the morning

Adam stands watch walking up and down the palisade when he sees shadows running towards them.

"HERE THEY COME!" Adam shouts as he lowers his rifle and fire, Ricky runs up to the palisade and pulls out his pistol and fires six shots before he gets shot in the head killed instantly as they are attacked on all four sides, on the north wall the commander of the garrison was telling his men to try and keep the off the wall, they eventually manage to get over the east wall and the north wall.

"BEHIND US!" Adam shouts taking some of the men from the palisade and they kneeled behind a barricade they had made and fire, in the infirmary Adam's OC lies on a bed facing the door with a rifle in his hands and his knife beside him as they break through the door and he fires his rifle before it jams, he throws the rifle at them before he goes through his knife only to get bayoneted.

Outside

"FALL BACK!" Adam shouts as he fired the field gun they had turned round and put it behind the barricade before he runs into a room where the civilians are.

"Looks like this is the end you guys?" one of them said as they stood in a line with their rifles held like clubs.

"You stay here Yuki." Adam replied before he goes back to the line.

"Heh." One of them said before they charged into the enemy ranks fighting to the last person.

Later

The battle was over and everyone except Adam was dead, he was forced to his knees and his hands bound and put in front of a bayonet squad. They had tortured the girl he had saved eight days before killing her.

"I should warn you, I'm a screamer." Adam tells them as the general motions for them to start.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Adam shouts before they stop close to him.

"He is to be spared." The general said before they leave and Adam stands up to look at the destruction that had been caused, throughout the seven days they had killed many enemy soldiers before they had attacked and Adam goes to bury the people he had fought beside.

Authors note: Sorry it's taken so long, this was co written with Maxwell. R&R


	20. The new generation

Fight for the future

Chapter 20: The new generation

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own the well-known characters?

Authors note: This takes place a day after the events of seven days of glory.

Hotaru walks into Trista's tent and looks at her.

"I suppose you've heard?" Hotaru said.

"Yes, they're all dead…"

"Do you think?" Hotaru asked.

"No." Trista replied.

"Why didn't we go to their aid?"

"You know as well as I do everything happens for a reason." Trista replied as Hotaru left and sees the rest of the people standing around in mourning for what happened yesterday as she goes to find the others.

Elsewhere Adam finishes digging a grave and places Yuki in it before filling it back in and placed his rifle as a marker to show where he had buried her before moving on to the next, Hotaru, Mara and Reiko are on their way to where Adam is.

"Tell me again why are we going?" Reiko asked.

"To get Adam, then the new generation'll be complete." Hotaru replied.

Adam stands on the north wall with a rifle when he sees three people in the distance; he leaves the wall and runs out and hides in a tree before cocking his rifle and waits till they get to a distance before he opens fire and they duck before opening fire causing Adam to jump out of the tree and runs back into the garrison and into a foxhole by the palisade as Hotaru and the others walk into the garrison.

"Where is he?" Reiko asked.

"I saw him run in here." Mara replied.

"Check everywhere for any survivors." Hotaru said before they go to check the barracks and rooms to find dead soldiers everywhere but none of the defenders.

"Found him?" Hotaru asked.

"No." Reiko replied.

"Check down by the palisade."

"Okay." Reiko said before she leaves for the palisade and finds him sitting in a foxhole with a rifle beside him and he puts his hands up as he stands up.

"FOUND HIM!" Reiko shouted back and they run over to them.

"You can put your hands down." Hotaru said "we've come to take you away from here."

"I'm not leaving until I've buried everyone I fought beside, I watched them die." Adam said.

"Let us help…"

"No." Adam replied as he finishes digging a grave and puts Ricky in it and a bottle of tequila before filling it back in.

Two hours later

Adam finishes filling in a grave and marks it like he has with the others before they leave and they head off back to camp where they introduce him to Trista.

"It's been a long time Adam." Trista said.

"I've never met you before." Adam replied.

"You have, you were just a baby."

"Heck, I never even knew my parents really." Adam said.

"I knew your mother."

Trista passes Adam a photo of the senshi long before the conflict started and he looks at it.

"That's the girl who…"

"That's Hotaru." Trista replied.

"How old is she?"

"A lot older than you think." Trista replied.

Adam's jaw drops to the floor when he heard how old Hotaru actually was.

"Let's get you settled in." Trista said.

Trista and Adam leave her tent and go to find a tent and Adam gets settled in, as Adam lies on the bed When Hotaru and the others enter.

"Hi Adam." Hotaru said.

"Hi." Adam replied as he sits up and looks at them.

"Can we come in?" Mara asked.

"Sure." He replies and they walk in.

"What were you doing there?" Mara asked.

"I was helping to defend it." Adam replied.

"What happened?" Hotaru asked.

"We held out for seven days, on the seventh they attacked early hours of the morning and everyone including the civilians were murdered."

Authors note: I know this chapters a little short, I couldn't think of anything else to put in it… R&R


	21. The battle of Juuban

Fight for the future

Chapter 21: The battle for Juuban.

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own the well-known characters?

Authors note: This takes place a week after the last chapter.

Week one

Trista and everyone else stand on the outskirt of Juuban all armed.

"Okay people, we're going to take back Juuban, their headquarters is the old school, and there's pretty stiff resistance everywhere." Trista said.

Adam stands Beside Hotaru and the others with an SMG in his hands and a custom made 30mm anti armour rifle strapped to his back and a chest rig full of magazines for it and a Bowie knife strapped to his one of his boots.

"Good luck." Trista said before they move out, everyone splits in to teams and they take different routes. Adam and the others take on the direct road.

"Something's not right, there's no birds." Adam said before stopping and Hotaru turns round and looks at him.

"What's wrong?" Hotaru asked.

"This isn't right, there are no animals." He replied.

"You're right." Hotaru replied.

Suddenly gunfire goes off around them and the take cover on either side of the street whilst Adam kneels down and drops his SMG and grabs his other rifle and looks though the scope and sees an enemy position before he opens fire unloading a full magazine into the position before he reloads the rifle and slings it round his back and standing back up once he picked up his SMG and walks down to the position and sees what's left of the bodies.

"You okay?" Mara asks.

"Yeah… just… oh forget it." Adam said as he turns round and starts to walk away and the others look at each other before they follow him and find him staring at a building.

"They're well dug in around that building, what is it?" Adam asked.

"That's the arcade, where we used to hang out." Hotaru replied.

"Well, there ain't going to be much left of it."

"Why's that?" Hotaru asked.

"Because I'm going to blow it to kingdom come."

Adam walks towards the arcade and doesn't look where he's treading and he steps on a mine before stopping and lifting the front of his boot up slightly to see the mine before putting it back down.

"Fuck." He said as Hotaru and the others catch up to him.

"What is it?" Reiko asked.

"Pass me something heavy." He replied.

"Why?" Hotaru asked as Adam lifted the front of his boot up and Hotaru looks underneath to see the mine before she passes him something heavy.

"Stand well clear."

He moves his boot and attempts to put the object on the mine but it goes off sending him through the window.

"SHIT! ADAM ARE YOU OKAY!" they shout as Adam coughs before he stands up.

"Just peachy." He replied before grabbing his SMG "that'll draw unwanted attention."

They go into the arcade and Hotaru looks around and sees ghosts of the past while Adam's trying to put out the small fire on his leg.

"Fucking mines." He mutters to himself as he puts it out.

"We'll hole up here for the night." Hotaru said as Adam sat down after taking his other rifle off and lies down on one of the booth seats.

"Well, it's going to be a long day." Adam said.

"And how do you know?" Mara asked him.

"I spent three years as her prisoner, she gave me to her daughter as a birthday present." He says as he takes his tank top off and shows them the scars from his three years in captivity before he puts it back on and lies back down "now you see why I got involved in this war, personal reasons what about you lot?"

"To avenge my parents murders." Amelia replied.

"Same here." Mara and Reiko replied at the same time.

"What about you Hotaru?" Adam asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Hotaru replied.

"I understand Saturn." Adam replied.

"How did you know?"

"You knew my mother, I never knew her. I've spent most of my life in a refuge camp." Adam replied.

Later

Adam sits by a window with his other rifle looking out of the window seeing the flashes of explosions and rifle fire.

"Can't sleep." Hotaru asked.

"It's been a while since I could sleep properly."

"Something we have in common." Hotaru replied as she sat opposite Adam.

"What's your real reason for fighting in this war?" Adam asked.

"I guess to avenge the murders of my guardians and my friends." She replied.

"I've seen a lot of good people die, a lot of civilians murdered especially those who were holed up with us for seven days, tortured and murdered before me... I'll never forget them."

Next day

Adam stood up and shouldered his rifle and grabs his SMG before he goes out alone, Hotaru wakes up and finds Adam gone, on a roof somewhere Adam lays down looking through the scope tracking a light armoured vehicle.

"Bingo." He says slinging the rifle over his shoulder and climbs down off the roof and makes his way to where the light armoured vehicle went he stops outside a wall and finds a way to climb over it and jumps down on the other side and checks the vehicles and finds one full of explosives, he drives to the gate before he gets out a grenade and pulls the pin out and throws it in the back and runs before it explodes.

"There he is." Hotaru said.

They follow the path of destruction that has been caused and find him sitting down on some steps.

"What took you so long?"

"We've been looking for you." Amelia replied.

Week two

The previous week had been a tough week; they had encountered more resistance than they thought. Adam now had a few extra guns as he had almost blown up an armoury now he had a light machine gun and enough ammunition for it to last a small siege he had set it up on the back of a pick up truck and Hotaru drove through the enemy ranks as Adam was firing it and the empty cases were flying everywhere s lead found their targets.

"Gotcha didn't I ya little sucker?" Adam shouted as the pick up truck stops and they all get out and carry on foot.

"I haven't seen any of the others." Hotaru said.

"I don't think any of them have gotten this far." Adam replied.

"Let's take to the roof tops for a better view." Mara said.

"Alright." Hotaru replied before they climb up a ladder and get onto a roof to get a better view of the area, they see lightly armoured vehicles on the move as Adam puts down the light machine gun and grabs his other rifle and lays down looking through the scope and squeezes the rigger and watches as the bullet rips through the driver before he reloads and fires again this time the vehicle explodes before he moves onto the next vehicle.

"Good shooting." Hotaru said.

"Hey, I learnt from good people." He replied, "trouble is, they know we're here now, so lets get inside and set up barricades."

They climb down and go inside and start to place barricades around the windows and around a flight of steps that leads upstairs as their fall back position, Adam set the machine gun up behind the barricade before he goes to a window and places his rifle on the floor, Adam gathers everyone and he kneels down and grabs his knife and draws a box into the floor.

"They can only attack from the front and the sides, they won't waste precious vehicles." He said as he drew arrows pointing towards the front and the sides before he stands up and puts his knife back in his boot and walks back to the front window and grabs his rifle and waits for the battle to start.

"What's with him all of a sudden?" Reiko whispered to Hotaru.

"The ghosts of seven days of glory haunt him." Hotaru replied.

Adam brings the rifle to his shoulder and squeezes the trigger and watches as the bullets rip the enemy apart before he reloads and the others take up position as they are attacked on three sides, Hotaru had taken position on the opposite window whilst Amelia and Reiko took the sides.

"How many are there?" Hotaru asked.

"I'd say at least fifty to one hundred." Adam replied as he dropped his rifle and grabbed his SMG and opened fire before dropping it and grabbing his knife and starts slashing the ones that get to close before they retreat.

"Let's go." Adam said.

"No, we're going to wait to see if anyone shows up." Hotaru said.

"You're the boss." Adam said.

Adam goes and sits behind the barricade at the bottom of the stairs with his back to them.

"What's wrong with him?" Amelia asked Hotaru.

"I don't know." Hotaru replied before she walked over to the barricade and finds him smoking a cigarette and notices his hands shaking.

"It comes and goes." He replied before taking another drag of his cigarette "some form of shell shock."

Adam finishes his cigarette and flicks the tab away and sighs.

"When it's all quiet you think you can hear the people who used to live here, and if you're lucky you just might see the ghosts of the past." Adam said "me, I've seen too many ghosts"

"We got movement." Amelia said making Adam and Hotaru jump over the barricade and go to their positions, Adam grabs his rifle and loads it before putting it to his shoulder when the person comes into view.

"Jesus Christ Miho!" Hotaru shouts.

"Hey." Miho replied.

"Where's everyone else?" Amelia asked.

"I don't know." Miho replied.

Miho walks in and they settle down for the night, Miho stays awake staring at Adam as he sleeps next to his rifle before Miho checks everyone is asleep before she pulls out a knife before walking over to Adam, never noticing his SMG trained on her until she hears a click.

"I wouldn't bother Miho." Adam said in his sleep.

"How did…" she asked.

"I sleep with one eye open." He replied as he looked up at her.

Miho charges at Adam but he puts his feet on her stomach and lifts her and throws her through the window before he grabs his rifle and points it at her head.

"Good, bad, I'm the guy with the gun." He said before he squeezed the trigger watching as her head explodes waking everyone up.

"What the?" they all shout as Adam puts his rifle down and goes outside to check the body "Thought I'd seen her before." He said a he removes the sleeve of her t-shirt noticing a tattoo.

"What was all that about?" Hotaru asked.

"I'd seen her before, one of Serenity's guards." He replied before grabbing his rifle and starts to walk away.

"I've got something to do, see you in a couple of weeks." He replied before he started running away from them before Hotaru and the others do the same, Adam kept on running before he almost gets run down by a vehicle causing him to grab the light machine gun and opening fire on the vehicle piercing the petrol tank and watches as it catches fire and the driver jumps out screaming as he burns Adam puts him out of his misery with a bullet.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU SERENITY! YOU HEAR ME!" he shouted before he continues running.

In the school

Serenity sits in the main hall laughing.

"I hear you." She said.

Elsewhere Adam continued on running until he got to the school to find it heavily defended.

"This calls for cut, slash and run." He thinks to himself as he grabs his knife and sneaks behind a sentry and grabs his mouth and slits his throat and lays the body down before moving silently through a gap in a wall and makes it into the compound and decides to wage a little guerrilla warfare.

"You hear something?" one of the sentries said.

"Nah, just you." The other said.

They never see Adam sneak behind them and he cuts one behind the knees and watches as he goes down before the other one turned round and he stabs him in the face before finishing the other one off and running off.

"My lady, he is here alone."

"Bring him to me." Serenity replied.

Week three

"What's with all the gunfire at the school?" Hotaru asked.

"That's where he must be." Reiko replied.

They head off towards the school, at the school Adam set up the machine gun behind an upturned vehicle and was firing it like no tomorrow until it overheated and grabbed his SMG and opened fire with short controlled bursts before beating them to death until Hotaru and the others arrive.

"Hello again." Amelia said.

"I thought I said I have to do this alone." Adam growled back before checking to see if the machine gun had cooled down by spitting on it and it hisses.

"We do this as a team." Hotaru said.

"Look, I want to end this war as much as you but I fight alone."

Hotaru slaps him pretty hard before he goes to grab his gear.

"You call that painful, I've been a prisoner for three years." He replied before he walks away into the school and starts firing his SMG in short controlled bursts whilst Hotaru and the others set up a perimeter at the entrance and they could hear the screams of the dying.

"Sounds like he's having a good time." Reiko said.

"Doesn't it just." Hotaru replied.

Inside a chemistry lab Adam turns the gas on and sits outside the room with his lighter ready and throws it in the lab before scrambling away from the flames before he stands up and runs through the flames and continues on his way.

Outside

"You hear that?" Amelia said.

"Sounds like he blew up the chem. Lab." Hotaru replied.

Hotaru grabs her SMG and runs inside followed by the others and they follow the trail of death carved by Adam and they get to the chem. Lab or what's left of it and their jaws drop to the floor.

"He couldn't have caused all this… could he?" Reiko asked.

"I wouldn't put it past him." Hotaru replied.

Elsewhere Adam continued on killing until he comes to a split corridor.

"Which way?" he says to himself.

He goes down the left corridor and comes to a dead end and sets off a booby trap blocking off the way he came. Noticing an air vent he manages to climb into it and goes through the air ducts spending half the day in them before he finds a way out of them and ends up in the main hall.

"Ah, I wondered when you'd arrive Adam." Serenity said.

"Ah fuck." Adam replied.

"Isn't this what you wanted?"

Adam drops his guns and grabs his knife.

"That's more like it, this is how I killed your mother." She said.

Serenity walks towards Adam and lightly touches his face.

"You know, my daughter really likes you."

"If you leave now we will meet years later to end this war." Adam replied.

"Very well, but I will not give up Juuban without a fight." She replied as she left leaving Adam alone before Trista walks into the hall and finds Adam standing alone with the knife still in his hand.

"You can put that away now." Trista said.

"You've followed me the whole time haven't you?" he replied.

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I'd say we've got about a week to set up defences." Adam replied as he started to walk away.

"I will lead the people and you will lead them into battle." Trista said to herself as she watches Adam walk away.

"He shouldn't have to bear this, none of them should."

"You're right Mina." Trista replied before turning round and seeing the ghosts of her friends.

"How long has it been?" Ami replied.

"A long time, they're getting more and more like their parents except Adam, I'm afraid he'll do something stupid and get himself killed." Trista replied.

Elsewhere

Adam sits on a roof staring at a handgun beside him before he picks it up, checks the clip before sliding it back in and cocking it putting a round in the chamber and puts the barrel to his temple.

"I wouldn't do that Adam."

"Great, now I'm hearing voices of the dead." He mutters to himself.

"You're not Adam."

Adam looks up to see Ricky sat on the edge of the roof with Yuki.

"How's it going in heaven?" Adam asked.

"There's no bar." Ricky replied.

"I bet you're bummed." Adam replied.

"I have to go to hell to get a decent drink."

"What about Yuki." Adam asked.

"I've kept her out of trouble." Ricky replied.

"That's good to hear."

"Anyway, we gotta go." Ricky said before they disappear as Hotaru walks onto the roof.

"What' up?" she asked Adam.

"Nothing." He replied as he put the handgun down.

"We should be getting back…"

"You go, I'm going to spend the night here." He replied as Hotaru leaves and heads back to the school leaving him to think about the people he had met and the battles he had been involved in and the seven days of glory in which he was the only survivor and he fought to the last person and almost killed but was spared and the refugee camp he had grown up in for most of his life until he was thirteen.

Week four

Adam manned his position by the main entrance with his machine gun and Reiko as the belt feeder they could hear and see gunfire not too far from their position and see Hotaru and some others run back.

"We did our part." Hotaru said as she dived behind her position and waited until they got into sight and open fire into the enemy ranks killing a lot of them but they keep on coming and soon it turns into savage hand to hand combat which turned out to be Adam's speciality as he was slashing the ones getting to closed to him before they retreat.

"Tend to the wounded." Adam said before he walked out onto the killing field surveying the killing he had helped to do until he sees a wounded kid amongst the dead.

"What's your name kid?" he asked.

"Kei…" the kid replied.

"Well Kei, my name's Adam and let's get the wounds tended to." Adam replied before picking him up and taking him back to his position to get his wounds tended to before he rejoins the others.

"They'll come back." Reiko said.

"Not till the killing fields been cleared." Adam replied.

Later on they clear the killing field of the dead before they go back to their positions and wait for the next attack, they don't have to wait long.

"Spread the word prepare for hand to hand fighting again." Adam said as Reiko leaves and spreads the word before she comes back and notices Adam had put his knife within grabbing distance and opens fire and soon it turns into hand to hand fighting again and they spend the rest of the week doing the same.

Week five

Deprive of sleep they still defending their positions Reiko had fallen asleep on Adam's shoulder and he wakes her up.

"Movement on the perimeter." He says to her as he picks up a sniper rifle and looks through the scope.

"How many?" Reiko asked.

"It's her elite guards." He replied, "Wake everyone up who's asleep."

Reiko goes and wakes everyone that's asleep up and returns to her position.

"This is where it starts to get interesting." Adam said.

"What's that you said." Reiko replied.

"This lot will fight to the last person."

"How many are there?" Reiko asked concerned.

"I'd say a hundred to a hundred and fifty." Adam replied.

Adam opens fire as they get past the first line of defence and start to break through Adam's line of defence and he grabs a rifle and uses it to beats the ones close enough to him to death.

"FALL BACK!" Hotaru shouts and they fall back into the school leaving Adam outside swinging his rifle at their heads killing them, inside Hotaru notices Adam missing.

"Where's Adam?" Hotaru asked.

"Still outside I think."

Outside Adam was making a desperate stand slowly making his way into the school opening fire on the enemy killing some of them as he backs into a classroom and finds some others in it.

"Get separated from everyone else?" he asked them and they nod back.

"What do we do?" one of them asked.

"Attempt to fight our way out." Adam replied as he holds the rifle like a club and the others do the same and they fight they're way out by beating the enemy to death and run away as fast as they can before they turn round a corner and stop.

"There's six of us, two people stay here fire then run, the next two will stand at the next corridor and do the same and so on until we find the others." Adam said as he turns round and brings the rifle to his shoulder and someone else stays with him and does the same when the enemy turns round the corner Adam and the other person fire before they run past the other two and they do the same and so on until they find the others in the main hall.

"Glad to see you made it alive." Hotaru said.

"Same here." Adam replied, "I think there's fifty to seventy left."

Week six

Adam and everyone else had set up a barricade and were kneeling behind it with their rifles pointed outwards.

"Fuck this, if I'm going to die it ain't going to be like this." Adam said as he stands up and holds is rifle as a club and several others do the same and soon everyone does the same and they step over the barricade and wait for the enemy to break through the door, Adam closes his eyes.

"For everyone." He says as they break through the door and they run to meet each other shouting and killing each other.

Hours later

They had started clearing up the bodies and burning them.

"The battle for Juuban is over but the battle for Tokyo is yet to begin." Trista said to herself.

Authors note: I had to condense the days down and trying to work with Heero Maxwell1 is hard especially when he's drinking… R&R


	22. Prelude to the actual storyline

Fight for the future

Chapter 22: Prelude to the actual storyline

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own the well-known characters?

Authors note: This is the last chapter. Takes place three years after the last chapter: brief history of what has happened in the three years, Adam fought on the front line for three years and became a hero at the battle of Nerima after saving twelve squads behind enemy lines and is on his way home.

Adam sits on a transport along with the people he had fought beside for three years, he had watched them fight and die and reinforced with kids, they went in as boys and came out as men.

"It's good to be going home after three years of fighting." One of them said.

"Sure is." Adam replied with his rifle between his legs joking with everyone in the back until an explosion hits the front of the transport and Adam stands up grabbing his rifle.

"EVERYONE OUT!" Adam shouts and they all get out and take up position on each side of the road all ready to fight "check the drivers." Someone said before they run off to check the drivers.

"They're both dead, and we all know it." Adam replied.

"Well what do we do now?" another one said.

"Grab our stuff and walk back." Adam said as he walked to the back of transport and grabs his stuff and starts walking back to Juuban and everyone else does the same.

Hours later

They walk into Juuban and walk towards the school, when they get there a sentry stops them.

"HALT! WHO GOES THERE?" the sentry shouts.

"Kai, I'm going to shoot you if you shout that one more time." Someone shouts back.

"Oh, it's you lot." Joe replies as he steps aside and they walk in and go their separate ways, Adam heads off to his room and drops his gear and places his rifle by the door and lies down on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"Three years since I left." He thinks to himself when Hotaru comes in.

"We got movement not too far from here." She said and Adam sighs before sitting up and grabbing his SMG and a few magazines and follows Hotaru to where everyone is gathered and they head out.

Adam climbs onto a building opposite Hotaru and the others and keeps an eye out… and we know the rest of the story.

Authors note:

Mirai: Thanks to those that have reviewed…

Heero Maxwell: TOGA, TOGA, TOGA!

Mirai: Excuse me.

**Goes to get some rope and hog-ties Maxwell.**

Mirai: That's better, now where was I… oh yes, thanks to those that have reviewed and I hope to see you all in the sequel Fight for freedom… C'YA!


End file.
